The Most Dangerous Game
by Rikithedark77
Summary: Ichigo is comfortable with a life that never changes. From her past expirence, change, is something dangerous and uninviting. When she meets two attractive men, her world is tuned upside down. But now the question is... is it for the best? grimm/ichi shiro/ichi
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Hot...'

The girl's taunt muscles twisted and convulsed on the satin sheets beneath her. The chains binding her wrists clanging together with a sharp pinging sound.

'So hot...'

The very life essence flowing through her veins felt as though it was liquid lava, burning and melting her insides into nothingness.

'I'm burning...'

Sweat poured forth from her pores, making tan skin glisten in the moonlit room.

'Need...'

So desperate!

'I need...'

Needed what?

She wasn't completely sure. Her soul was craving something, anything, to stop this torture. Her once warm, honey brown eyes, now a ravenous and empty rust color. The young women resembled more of an animalistic beast, wanting nothing more than to seek out and destroy. To sink her teeth in an helpless, unsuspecting neck and drain the lovely life giving liquid for all it was worth.

'So thirsty...'

A creak of a large door could be heard suddenly, making the new born vampire snap to attention.

"Damn, Shiro what the hell happened to 'er?!"

The voice was seductive and deep with a bit of gruffness to it. The smell of pine wood and male musk filled the orangett's senses and she let out a deep growl in warning.

"A pure blood got to her Grimm; I don't know who it was!"

Another scent, this one of vanilla and... Death. This voice, unlike the other, was a watery and whispery type sound. A howl of pain and anger ripped forth from pink lips followed by renewed struggles for escape.

Fangs as sharp as any knife elongated from sore gums, making the women cry out in pure ecstasy. Oh what she could feel if only her teeth could break skin. To feel warm blood flow into her cold being.

The very thought of it was pure bliss.

"Ichigo! Hold on! We'll fix this, I promise. Just hang in there a while longer."

A plea. Silent fear.

Who was Ichigo?

Yes... She was Ichigo.

That was her name...

She stopped struggling and listened intently to the person above her. As if the very sound of the voice alone could save her from the deadly desire threatening to drown her in the very brink of total insanity.

"Yes that's it Ichi... That's my girl, just hang on. Focus on my voice Ichigo."

...Grimmjow?

Her world then faded to black.

Ok this is just the prologue of something I've written like, years ago. I want to know if you guys are interested in me continuing this or not. Please comment and review.


	2. Chapter 1 Falling For You

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, all rights to characters and such goes to the respected owners.

I can easily say one of my favorite tales my mother used to tell me when I was only a small child, was the story of Cinderella. I'm not sure why it captivated me to be entirely honest but I simply fell in love with it. I remember always feeling bad for Cinderella when the poor girl was forced to work at all times with little rest. I remember hating the stepsisters as they received everything they could ever hope to want. I recall laughing when the mice got into mischief, and pouting as the evil stepmother interfered with happy moments.

But my favorite part...

When Cinderella danced at the ball with her prince charming. It was always so magical for my little girl imagination, wishing one day for my own fairytale to come true. I wanted that prince that searched for his Cinderella, fitting that shoe to every girl in the land before finally finding the girl that fit.

I don't recall when that dream faded from my mind only to be remembered during bitter moments. Or when I put away my tiara I got as a gift for my fourth birthday. I can't tell you when I stopped wearing dresses for my 'ball' and resorted to jeans and t-shirts instead, trying to blend in with the crowd. It all just faded with time.

And my prince? I stopped waiting for him a while ago. I guess you just get caught up in life and everything else is forgotten. I know quite depressing isn't it?

Well, my story isn't a happy one; however it's far from being bland and dull. And to top it off I end up with two princes.

Yup you read that right.

I don't regret what I've been through, nor do I wish to take it back. My fairytale was perfect, rough and horrible, but perfect.

Let me start from the beginning...

3 months prior...

My father would always tell me not to get ahead of myself. I remember he would always puff out his chest with a serious look plastered on his face, and proceeded to explain why our family was happy because of his job that he didn't like but never quit, all thanks to his paced life. Then I got to witness my father's dream for the next hour as he practically painted the picture of how our house would look with 'The Kurosaki Clinic' added on. He would sweep his hands in big motions as he told what kind of flooring it would have, where all the windows would be placed, and even how high the ceilings would go. His face lighted up with a big smile and he would carry me on his broad shoulders as his desired life of a doctor unfolded in his mind. But after awhile he would get this sobered look and put me back down. My eyes would be curiously watching as he straightened up and once again puffed out his chest.

"Ichigo," he would say. "You can't always count on your dreams to come true. Sometimes... You have to accept what is given to you and make the best out of what you have." then with those words of wisdom he trudged out of the room leaving me with an empty feeling. I'm not very fond of my father.

My mother on occasion would stop to watch us together with a smile. Even when I was young I could see the bit of sadness at my father's lost hopes. She was so sweet, my mother, and I knew she was hurting because my dad was hurting.

I will never understand her sympathy.

My childhood was something I'd rather not think about too often. I missed it when my dreams were something I could practically hold in my hands, however as I grew older I knew achieving one's dreams were slim to none.

When I graduated high school I immediately took an offered job at one of our local cafes. It was a nice place that always smelled of caramel and was set to the perfect temperature. It was smaller than most other cafes but I lived in a small town, so size was never an issue. Nobody ever had to change a thing, it was perfect and had tons of great business all year round. I enjoyed my days there and the pay was good, however it was barley enough to get me through rent each month. Somehow though I managed okay, probably due to the cash my dad sent me every now and again.

My days began to blend together in a blur of emotion and color. Soon a whole year passed since I had moved out of my house after graduation and took the small apartment complex by Karakura Park. I began to fall into a routine that would of had my mother rolling her eyes. And for a long while nothing ever changed for me but the seasons.

It was late in the summer when I entered the cafe like I did every morning. Those brown oak doors creaked in a charming manner as if greeting me. Mr. Simms smiled at me from his post behind the counter and I returned it, thanking him as he lifted the horizontal door allowing me into the back. In the kitchen, Mary Lou was already organizing the toppings while her sister, Jane Lou went about getting the cakes and pies prepared. I nodded to the both of them before grabbing an apron and quickly exiting.

At exactly 8:45, Mrs. Jennings entered. She always wore these big fancy hats and they all had feathers for whatever the reason. She always looked like a giant peacock. Her nose pointed up at the sky as she sat down in her seat by the window, she was always turned at a 45 degree angle so the sun would provide her enough light to read, but not enough to get in her eyes. After I just set down her tea, a man who went by 'buster' would walk in with a grumpy frown. His clothes would always be a rumpled mess, probably due to his previous night out drinking at Charlie's. He would grunt at Mr. Simms's 'hello' and take his seat at the very back table by the whisky cabinets. I bring him the newspaper with a cup of black coffee, he only grunts in thanks.

At about nine Mr. and Mrs. Johnson would arrive with their daughter Patricia. She would always wave to me as she twirled her skirt while standing in place. Her parents would buy their daily cups of caffeine and perhaps a pie if Patricia begged sweetly enough. When they left it was exactly ten minutes after that Billy would park his bike outside and come in only to order some chocolate cake. He would always be a penny too short and Mr. Simms, being the kind soul he is, would give him the cake anyway. All morning these same people would come in and out like clockwork.

Until today...

It was about 1:00 in the afternoon when the door opened. It was strange considering I didn't normally have to argue with miss O'Brian about leaving her dog outside until 1:23. I look up from my book and to my surprise I see a man I'd never laid eyes on before in my life.

He was tall and very well built in his arms and chest. He wore a dark business suit accentuated by a red tie, and I could tell that the sleeves alone could afford to feed a third world country for a month. He had high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw that gave him a very masculine face. Even from a distance I could make out his icy blue eyes that had a very fierce nature to them.

But his eyes weren't the only thing that was blue.

It was almost obnoxious the way those cotton candy blue locks defied gravity. His hair literally looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and was a great contrast to the proper way he was dressed. I had to refrain from both staring and giggling as those intense eyes slid my way. I instead chose to smile at him in a friendly manner, which to my annoyance, was not returned. The man simply looked me up and down, pausing far to long on my head for my liking, before turning his attention to Mr. Simms.

I noted that his stride over to the counter was one of pride and dignity. He wasn't ashamed nor was he lost. He knew what he was doing there and he wasn't going to leave until he was satisfied. His eyes barley glanced at the menu before he spoke, his voice was deep and gravely and I found myself listening to it with a bit to much intensity. In all honesty I thought he was attractive.

"I want black coffee and a piece of black cherry pie." he said while getting out a five dollar bill from a leather wallet.

Mr. Simms smiled at him with a nod and I went to tell the duo in the kitchen his order. As I stood up I felt his eyes immediately lock onto me. I turned to look and sure enough those baby blue orbs were traveling up and down my body languidly. My face heated up quicker than pot of coffee and I found myself rushing into the kitchen before I did something I'd regret.

It wasn't very often that a man here in town would spare me a glance. I didn't think I was anything to brag about either, I mean I was about average in height; my body wasn't voluptuous like my friend Orihime's was. My eyes were brown, nothing fancy there, and my nose had a few angels' kisses along the bridge that went down a bit to meet with my cheeks. The only thing abnormal about me was my hair.

It's orange.

Not the kind of redheaded orange where when the light hits it just right it gets that orange tinge, no, this was full out bright pumpkin orange that stayed the same color no matter what kind of lighting I was in. To make matters worse it's my natural hair color. It would probably make more sense if it came from a bottle rather than my mother, who didn't have hair even close to mine.

I grabbed the current order and walked out of the kitchen, not even bothering to acknowledge the bickering sisters behind me. The man was sitting in Mrs. Jennings's spot by the window, his eyes yet again locked onto me and I felt myself getting a bit nervous the closer I got to the table.

I set down the tray carefully as I try not to look at him. I can feel his stare burning a hole through the side of my face which I knew had to be hotter than the pits of hell. I ask him quietly if there was anything else he would like today while looking at everything that isn't his face. I hear him chuckle and that brings my attention directly to him.

His gaze was so strong I could've spontaneously combusted.

"Hello." he says.

"Um..." I return, extremely awkwardly. "Good afternoon."

I watch as he extends his right hand to me. "The name's Grimmjow Jagerjaques."

I hesitantly take the offered hand. It's a lot bigger than mine and rougher to the touch, almost like sandpaper. It's cold too, like ice and I almost want to retract my hand, but as if sensing this, his strong grip tightens and guides my arm up and down gently. It's at this point that I almost forget to introduce myself, even if I have my name tag on it was always polite to just say it out loud anyway.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

He grins faintly at my name, and I try my best not to scowl. My name doesn't mean strawberry, even though I'm female. My mom was the one who wanted my name to be 'one who protects' and she convinced my father with very little effort on her part even though he was dead set against it. His reason for it was the possibility of people immediately thinking my name meant strawberry and that with my hair, it would have been asking for people to pick on me.

He was right.

I had to beat children on a daily basis at school and out of it. It got me a reputation as a bitch but I could care less, my best friend Tatski could still kick my butt so I felt like that made up for it.

"It's nice to meet you, Ichigo." I had to shiver. My name rolls off his tongue like hot fudge and I found myself blushing yet again.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I was glad my voice stayed steady.

I went to turn away from him, not expecting the freezing touch as my arm was grabbed. It startled me and I squeaked, dropping the tray I had been carrying. It sounded like a gunshot in the quiet atmosphere of the cafe and that only made me squeak again in fright.

Time just seems to freeze as I stand there wanting to die with a, no doubt, ridiculous look of surprise on my face. Mr. Simms is staring from behind the counter with a small smirk, while Mary and Jane emerge from their kitchen to see what the commotion was about. From behind me a deep laugh booms.

I whip around in a fit of momentary rage at being made the court jester. The only thing I wanted to do at that second was slap the blue haired bastard across his smug face. What I don't think about is my head that's still buzzed with blood rush. Before I'm able to realize what's happening, the world tilts on its axis and seems to fall away from me. I can sense the ground rushing up to meet me, but before the wood and I touch arms encircle my waist.

I'm suddenly against a strong chest with my cheek pressed tightly to an expensive expanse of cloth. A deep chuckle makes my face tingle as the silky tie gently rubs it.

"I'm flattered, Ichigo. We've only just met and you're already falling for me."

Oh gods, I'm in trouble.

Ok so this is chapter one. Forgive me, but I wanted to try 1st person point of view just to see if I could. If y'all don't like it just tell me and I can easily go back to omniscient. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed this story, it means all the world to me. You guys were my first reviews ever, and my recount of how excited I acted probably wouldn't do it justice. I made a strange squealing sound that I didn't even know I could make and did this weird thing with my hands, kinda waving them back and fourth. I'm glad you all like my idea for this story and your support keeps me going. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short.

P.S Please review

Till next time,

Dark77


	3. Chapter 2 No Such Thing As Coincidences

Chapter 2: there is no such thing as coincidences

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, all rights and characters go to their respected owners.

It was about closing time when our last customer ventured in. I would only ever see him when the stars could easily be distinguished in a black sky. He claimed it was because the daytime was too sociable and busy while the nighttime hours were filled with a more quiet and laid back atmosphere. This man had rubbed me the wrong way since day one, and I tried to always make a good excuse to not take his offer of having a cup of coffee and engaging in pleasantries. It wasn't because he appeared to be strange, in fact he was quite normal… he was just off.

However I did have to admit he was handsome in his own unique way. His hair was the color of a snowy winter's day and spiked out in every direction. His skin was also ghostly pale but it fit him perfectly. He always wore these black t-shirts and ripped jeans, accented with a silver cross that hung from his neck on a beautiful chain. His body was like that of a swimmer's; it was lithe and tight with a thinner build.

When he came in I noticed a bag in his left hand. Our eyes met and he grinned in a mischievous manner before he quickly ordered a black coffee and sat down at his usual spot by the bookcase. I venture over in mild curiosity at what he was up to.

"Good evening Shiro."

"Ah," he winks. "If it ain't my favorite waitress." the chair on the opposite side from him suddenly jumps back, I assume he kicked it with his leg.

"Take a seat, my fine young lady." he was always a sweet talker.

I hesitate for a moment. I'm still not as comfortable as I probably should be at this point. After all I've known Shirosaki since I first took this job. I can't really explain my caution, but my body always wants to be near him, while my instincts scream at me to run. Like they were doing now.

"I don't think I should." I replied.

The smirk that always made me all the more suspicious appeared on his face. It almost seemed like a dare the way his eyes gleamed and narrowed.

"And why not? I won't bite ya."

Before I could object again I heard a shout from inside the kitchen.

"Would ya just sit down with 'em? The sooner he leaves the sooner I get ta go home!" Mary, no doubt.

I roll my eyes and surrender, plopping down across from a very smug looking Shirosaki. The man casually leans back in his chair with a smirk.

"So, I finally got ya."

The way he says it makes it sound like a cat that just caught a mouse. I fidget in my seat and I hate the warmth that spreads through me, my cheeks burning in something unfamiliar. My mind tries to come up with something good to say, and it's as if my brain never retained the English language. I would probably be better off insulting him in Spanish.

"What's in the bag?" my brilliant mind at work.

This seems to amuse him and he laughs. It's higher than Grimmjow's, I notice to my chagrin.

"What's it to ya?" His eyes are practically glowing with laughter. I try not to scowl at him; instead I lean forward and place my head in my hands trying to act aloof yet can't help the urge of curiosity. Something inside me is hinting at the possibility that it was a gift for me, however I realize that's foolish. Shirosaki doesn't seem like the wooing type to charm his lady with lavish gifts.

"I'm just wondering." I say.

The bag is then plopped onto the table. It's shiny and a bright pink with multicolored ribbons tied onto one of the twisted paper handles. I eagerly grab at it, it's heaver than I expected, a place it in front of me. I look back at him questionably, silently asking if it was ok for me to proceed to open it, and I'm momentarily shocked at what I see.

The man's usual smirk has softened to a small smile for a brief moment, as if something very precious to him has just flashed across his vision. Never seeing him look so caring it certainly surprised me at first and my throat goes numb, making me unable to ask him anything.

"Well," he questions. "Ya gonna open it or what?"

I smile back and rip out the white tissue paper, my mind races with possibilities on what could reside within and I feel my anticipation rise. If there is one thing I enjoy, it's opening gifts.

My heart nearly stops.

I pull out a beautiful necklace and matching headband. The necklace had a thin silver chain that would probably fall a bit past my collarbone. On it was a cross that dangled in a regal manor; it was made of metal that was tainted with red tinge. It twisted and wrapped around making it look wicked and dangerous. The headband on the other hand was cuter in appearance and was also red. It was smooth to the touch and glistened in the lighting of the cafe. It wasn't too thick nor was it too thin and it was decorated by an elegant black rose that sat to the side of it. Both items were stunning and I wanted to express my thanks. I look up to the man seated across from me, only to find a frown plastered onto his face.

His gaze was centered on my right hand where a purple bruise could be seen forming over my knuckles. It looked more severe than it felt but I could tell Shirosaki had no knowledge of that.

"What happened to your hand?" he questioned his voice hard and serious.

I thought back to what happened earlier that afternoon.

_"I'm flattered, Ichigo. We've only just met and you're already falling for me."_

_I don't need to see his face to know a wolfish grin now sits there. I try to push away but his arms slightly tighten around my small frame and I can't stop the squeak that breaks through my mouth. My face burns with embarrassment and have to push away the need to bury my face in his chest._

_He chuckles at my reaction and finally let's go, though he doesn't step away from me. I gather myself and give him the biggest glare I could muster, my eyes burning with rage at, once again, being made the fool for his entertainment._

_The grin remains and Grimmjow whistles at me. "Wow, I've never seen such a look on a cute face before."_

_Now, at this point in time I do the only thing that makes any sense in my mind..._

_I punch him._

_His eyes widen but he makes no other indication I caused any damage. My hand however, begins to practically scream with pain and I clutch it tightly to my chest tying my best not to whimper. Then two cold hands are immediately latched onto my smaller ones, gently pulling them away from me so cold blue eyes can examine the damage. I feel like I'm made of glass as his fingers gently pry and poke at the now red skin, some purple beginning to peak through._

_"Does this hurt?" he asked as he puts minor pressure on my knuckles. I try not to express my pain but I get the feeling he knew anyway as he stopped and simply held my bruised hand._

_"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be so upset." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I just stare at him and choose not to say anything, rather wanting to put some ice on my injury. As if he read my mind he let my hand go and said, "you should probably put some ice on that." before he turned and walked out of the cafe, leaving his coffee and piece of pie cooling on the table not ever having been touched._

I wince at the memory. Guilt welled up inside me at the look of worry on Grimmjow's face, even though I punched him in the gut. Though I have to admit punching him was like ramming my fist into a brick wall. He had no reason to feel sorry and yet the gentle way he held me had my heart reeling in regret.

"Nothing to worry about." I finally answer Shiro's question with a wobbly grin. I can tell he doesn't buy it but I'm thankful when he lets me off the hook by changing the subject.

"So I take it ya like your present?"

I smile at him and laugh. "Yeah they're beautiful, but why are you giving them to me?"

He doesn't say anything. Instead he stands up from the table and offers a hand. "May I escort you home, my fine young lady."

I yet again feel a sense of unease but I push it away. "I suppose." taking his cold hand I stand up with my gift held tightly in my grip. He takes me to the doors and I wave a goodbye to Mr. Simms as we venture out into the night.

I admire the way the stars twinkle in the black abyss of the sky and my mind floats on practically nothing as I let my body lean against the man beside me. His strong arm rises to wrap around my waist and I enjoy the slight pressure it causes. I normally wasn't so touchy with a man. It unnerved me a bit to find that I was so easily swayed to obey him, but my body was so comfortable under his arm that breaking away was impossible.

When we reach the corner of the street's intersection I feel Shiro stop and his arm tighten around my hip. I look up to find a very heated and intense gaze on me, my mind short-circuiting as cool fingers caress my cheek. I turn in his embrace so my chest is pressed up against his and meet the descending lips in a much wanted kiss.

'_What in heavens is wrong with me?' _crosses my mind but is brushed off in an instant.

It's passionate, loving even and I melt in desire as it claws at my very soul. My knees grow weak as his tongue pushes its way past my lips to explore my mouth, licking every crevice it can reach. My hands tangle in his white locks, his arms tightening around my waist. His mouth then leaves mine to kiss at my cheeks then travel down my throat. I can't hold back the moan as he tentatively licks my neck then begins to nibble at it. My hands clench in his hair and try to push him further into me causing something sharp to jab my skin and I gasp in surprise. The haze fades at the slight pain and I try to disentangle myself from my current position.

"I'm sorry Shiro, I don't know what came over me." but as I try to pull away, an iron grip pulls me closer.

"Shiro?" I try to push him away but his arms grab mine and I find my back harshly meeting a wall. Panic rises within me and I kick out only to give him an opening to come in between my legs. Warm breath hits my neck as Shirosaki nuzzles in between my shoulder and throat. His breathing is ragged and raspy, as his hands tighten around my arms to a painful extent. Tears flood my vision making everything blurry and hot and a silent cry escapes me as sharp teeth scrape my skin and draw out warm beads of blood.

"Shirosaki! Please stop!" I begin pleading with him. My heart is racing, ready to beat from my chest, and I claw at his biceps in desperation. My mind is overwhelmed with fear and anxiety causing me to become lightheaded with dizziness.

A warm tongue licks at my neck and a shiver automatically travels up my spine. Tears flow freely as I begin to silently sob in my hysteria. I feel it when he backs off slightly the warmth leaving me, and I hear as he opens his mouth wider, hissing as he does so. I clench my eyes shut in knowing what comes next.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A gruff voice cuts threw the night air, cold as ice. My eyes shoot open and I want to laugh at my luck.

Standing there, in all his prideful glory, was Grimmjow.

And he did not look happy.

Ok! Second chapter done. I hope y'all liked it, and be sure to tell me what you think. Since so many of you liked the first person I decided to keep it going. I personally like it better myself and it helps me get into the story more. I would love to thank all of you who reviewed, fav'd, and followed me; you're all lambs.

Please review!

Thanks,

Dark77


	4. Chapter 3 Fight or Flight?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, or any of its characters. All rights go to their respected owners.

Warnings: violence, some strong language, brief molestation.

"Unhand that woman Shirosaki, if you know what's good for you."

I breathe a sigh of relief as the hands trapping me against the wall let go. Shiro has released me, but his body continues to separate me and my escape. His arms now rest on either side of my waist on the brick wall of the building. His claws dug harshly into the stone and the sound of scrapping was heard along with Shiro's breathing, heavy and deep as it hits my face, smelling of vanilla.

"What the hell are you doing here, Grimmjow?" It amazes me how much this man now represents more of a vicious predator. Sharp fangs glisten in the light of the moon and eyes darken to a black abyss, I wonder if they always held that golden gleam or if fear began to twist my vision into seeing things.

"I don't like to repeat myself."

My attention was once again on the angered Grimmjow. His body now held a more defensive stance with knees slightly bent and arms out to the side. I could make out the long nails that looked more like talons, wicked and sharp with a taunting air about them. His shirt was straining on top of the muscles that were bulking and tightening with the man's ever increasing anger. Hair that was once short and spiky now cascaded down to rest just above his lower back. The eyes that met mine briefly were not the color of the sky, but rather a deep azure mixed with cherry, and I knew at that moment that everything was going to be alright. This transformation was something that should have terrified me but I found that my body was unnaturally relaxed, the trembling had stopped, and my breathing became normal again. For some odd reason I fully trusted this man.

Even if the back of my mind screamed at me to run.

"Back off Grimmy-boy this one's mine." Shiro's posture was relaxed, arms supporting him as they rested above me, his body leaning against the wall.

A possessive look flashed on Grimmjow's face. "Are you really that dumb? If you had any sense of smell you would be able to clearly tell that woman belongs to me."

Ok... What?

Shiro smirked at the blue haired man, malicious fire in his eyes. "Heh, really? That's not what I smell." a hand came up to stroke at my face. "And I would know, after all I've been close enough to... Taste my claim."

I don't know when he moved. All I can recall is what happened after it occurred, and I remember the sheer force of the blow. One moment Shiro was in front of me, his hand caressing my face, then the next a building at least twenty yards away was crumbling from a mighty force. I could no longer see either of the two men but the tremors of the ground exploding around the area gave me a clue where both of them had migrated to. The air around me was thick with a humming energy, and I found it difficult to breathe in, but I admit it felt good on my skin as it lightly thrummed against it.

"Fuck." It wasn't often I swore.

Another explosion went off, this time it was at a greater distance and I felt some of the pressure recede with it. My mind was in a daze as to what was happening but my body knew and was pumping full of adrenaline, while I stood on shaky legs. I felt fear gripping my actions and directing them to turn and beat it before I got caught up in the crossfire. I could see my breaths, short and frantic, as they left my mouth in whips of swirling air before they disappeared into nothing.

_'Run_.' I needed to.

_'Run_.' Move!

Fire crackled in the darkness in a moment of bright light before it vanished again. The force was met by an icy spurt of crystal shards that shattered with the sound of a monstrous crunch. The air sizzled with raw power and I clutched my sides, the energy no longer pleasant, as it burned my skin. I wasn't sure what caused the sudden change, but the rising sense of anger in the air gave me a pretty good idea.

_'Run away...'_

_'Danger...'_

I attempted to push myself off of the wall that supported my straining limbs. It was difficult with the resistance from the atmosphere around me but I managed to stand upright. My eyes watered with the feeling of smoke that suffocated me and I coughed in retaliation, my lungs burning as they had to take in the hot air. In slow paced movements I stepped with one foot and then another, trying to gain back my sense of direction in the chaos of dark power that only grew by the minute. My body was reaching its limit and I knew I had to run away.

However, something stopped me.

I didn't want to leave them, I don't know why but I didn't. It was a strange pull that I've never felt before. And my heart fluttered with a willingness to lie down and observe. I wanted to know who would win- who came out as a victor. And it was that reason I found myself frozen to where I stood, albeit weakly, and trying to face the crushing air around me.

'Run!' my mind screamed, but my body hummed in the newfound desires and kept my feet firmly planted. I could feel myself splitting between a rising panic and the warmth of an unlearned need that clawed at my stomach.

_Submit._

Another tremble of the earth had me wavering. I leaned on the wall for support just as another blast came closer to where I was; its black tendrils grabbed at a blue blur flashing in the sky. The very tips of the energy were a midnight violet and looked as sharp as any knife, it sliced at the dense air before tampering off into nothing. It was naturally followed with a wave of sinister red flame that glowed brighter than any sun, and this one I could see, hit its intended target with unrelenting wrath. A spiteful scream mixed with anguish filled the night but as to who it came from I couldn't tell.

It was at this point my mind briefly wondered why nobody had come to see what was causing such chaos in the darkened streets of downtown. It wasn't that big of a city so someone had to of heard the ruckus.

"Ichigo!"

Speak of the devil...

I find it difficult to move my head due to the dense air literally trying to choke the life out of me, and I can only manage to catch a glimpse of long hair almost the same shade of ridiculous orange as mine, only a tad bit more auburn. Doe-like eyes that gleam a dull grey are full of concern as Orihime, still in her work uniform, comes bounding towards me. A fear strikes me at the thought of her getting caught up in this too, and I want to scream at her to run away. However, all I can manage is a pathetic whimper as more dark energy comes crashing down on my already straining body. The girl that has come to a stop next to me looks as if the pressure around us isn't affecting her in the slightest and she puts a dainty hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" she asks, her hand beginning to rub my back in calming motions.

I once again try to warn her of the dangerous presences that linger just above us, luckily having more success than my first try. "Ori-hime... Run!" my voice is nearly shot and comes out in a scratchy whisper accompanied by the pain of a throat too dry to speak. She looks at me with brief shock, her head shifting back and her eyes widening, before her features calm and she puts both her hands on my shoulders in order to turn me towards her, my body protesting. Her face has taken on a serious expression as she takes my hand trying to force me to move with her quick steps, but it feels like I'm trudging through mud, my feet dragging and barley moving but three slow steps.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Orihime repeats with more hinting urgency. She begins to shake me in an attempt to get me to respond, but the power that still claims the area has me frozen.

How can she not feel it?

Just as her lips began to move again a booming roar cuts across town. Orihime's lips close and her body jumps in fright, the hands that rest on my shoulders clenching. Her head whips to the right of us and she scans the sky for the origin of the sound and it was then that another wave of fire licks the stars. I can hear the muffled scream before my hand is grabbed and I'm forcefully pulled along the street. She doesn't care, or seem to notice, that I have to rely on her brute force to keep me going. Once we reach the end of Oakwood, the street by the cafe, I'm able to run on my own, my muscles no longer clamping tight from extreme pressure. However, this doesn't stop Orihime from clutching my hand tight in her grip.

"Hello?! Kisuke, this is Orihime. I'm coming to your shop, and I'm bringing a friend. Be ready." I failed to notice the phone she had pulled out.

We keep running down the deserted streets, my legs starting to drag with exhaustion. Orihime looks like she's beginning to slow as well; her breaths coming in short pants as her speed slows to an almost-walk. When we reach the very outskirts of Karakura I give up completely and stop to catch my breath, hunched over and panting harshly. Glancing to my left I notice the neon sign that glows 'Charlie's'. I can hear the laughter that resides within the bar and I realize what part of town we resided in. Clubs aligned the streets on both sides. I tended to stay away from here due to the drunks that roamed the night streets, well, that and I never really was a heavy drinker.

"Ichigo," I look to the girl that has her back toward me. "It's important that you-"

"Who's Kisuke?"

She refused to say anything for a long moment. I could see her rigid back tighten with her hands clenched at her sides, and her body was trembling slightly, with what I wasn't sure of. Ultimately, Orihime turns to look at me with a somber expression I've never seen on her face before. She's normally so cheerful and happy, never caught without a smile, so my concern over this situation doubled.

She knew something.

I begin to feel the helplessness at the night that has become something I've not been used to. My routine that I've comfortably settled into has been broken all within a few hours time. I hate the lack of not having control over my situation and this only caused my anger to rise.

"He can help us..."

I snap to attention as Orihime takes a step towards me with sadness in her eyes. She looks to be close to tears, and I want to comfort her but at the same time I'm too upset I to even try. Instead I cross my arms defensively over my chest and give an irritable scowl.

"That still doesn't tell me who the hell he is." I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but I have to admit to myself that the jump my words cause is satisfying. The girl in front of me stays quiet for another minute in contemplation.

"He's-"

A loud boom shakes the ground and we both lose balance and go crashing to the pavement. That unbearable pressure is back with unforgiving vengeance and a scream of pain tears from my throat. Orihime cries out from beside me and I realize that she must be able to feel the pressure now as well.

And when I look up I see why.

Before me are two monsters. One has long, blue locks and a feral snarl twisting his features into something maniacal and hideous. He stands about seven feet tall and has muscles that remind me of a jungle cat. On the tips of his fingers are wicked claws that look like they could easily cut through the toughest metals, and I can see fangs that peak out of his mouth and curve downwards past his lips. The being beside him is just as deadly looking, his long white locks spill over his shoulders and rest at his torso. His own frame is nothing but sinewy power, coiled like a snake. His face is demonic and contorted into a malicious grin, a blue tongue peaking out to wipe at his own set of extended canines.

I stare in horror at the two devils that have a dark energy radiating from their frames in harsh waves. It was the same energy that I'd felt before from both Grimmjow and Shirosaki and this realization has me trembling at the thought that those men could turn into something so terrifying.

_"You should probably put some ice on that."_

And to think he held my hand so gently.

"**Mine**." They growl out the word so possessively I shiver.

From my right I feel a light tug on my blouse and I look to see Orihime touching one of her blue hairpins that hold her mass of hair back from her face. She has a determined glare in her eyes as she meets my gaze. The air around us is gaining more murderous intent and I can tell the two monsters are now fixated on Orihime and her pins.

"Ichigo, when I say to, run as fast as you can and don't look back."

I want to ask her what on earth she was doing, but I don't get the chance as one of the delicate looking accessories glows brightly and almost blinds me momentarily. Orihime shouts something but the loud roars coming from the beasts in front if us drown out everything. The suffocating power is practically shoved off of me in the few moments the light is visible as if it repelled it completely.

"Ichigo, run!"

I don't need to be told twice before I leap up and hit the ground running. My blood is nearly screaming at me to go back, but my body keeps propelling forward at the chance to escape the hell that was unfolding just behind me. I hear something like glass shatter, a shrill scream piercing the air and my head whips back to see one of the monsters had Orihime by the throat. Her legs were kicking out in an attempt to hit the beast I assume is Grimmjow, his blue hair flopping in the wind carelessly, but come no where close to reaching him. I could see red lines trailing down her neck from where Grimmjow's claws dig into her pale skin. As the seconds pass her struggles become weaker.

"Dammit!"

I spin on my heel and race back to the three in haste. Two pairs of sinister eyes lock onto me immediately and Grimmjow tosses Orihime to the side without a care. Her body smashes into the ground heavily and rolls a few feet before coming to a stop, unmoving.

"Orihime!" I yell out to see if I can get her to show me a sign she's still alive, but I get no response. Her body had only attained that few seconds of damage, so I guessed it was more due to the strangling presence of the two beings that caused her to pass out, or at least that's what I hoped.

I have to give my attention to the duo that share the same sinister grins as I continue to rush at them. They make no move to defend themselves as I get closer and this makes doubt swell within me, but I know there's no turning back now. I cock back my fist and swing it forward at Shiro, since he's closer. I can feel my muscles tensing to give the most force I can muster.

"**Pointless**." he hisses.

A hand snatches mine from the air and I'm pulled forward with such force my feet no longer touch the ground. I slam brutally into a solid chest and air is coerced from my lungs. Arms wrap around my back in a crushing embrace, my back cracking and a whimper rising from my mouth. His heavy breathing is hitting the side of my neck making me realized how exposed it was and I connect my chin and shoulder.

"**Mine**." The word is purred into my ear.

"Shit!" I struggle in the hold, pounding and kicking with all my might. Another strong build rests against my back, clawed hands holding my waist as something hard grinds into my ass.

Oh... Fuck.

"Get off you sick bastard!" I throw my head back only for it to be caught by one of Shiro's hands. His fingers grip my hair, yanking it back to expose my throat. Both of my swinging hands were grabbed by Grimmjow, his claws cutting into my wrists and drawing blood.

I was trapped.

Their power surrounded me and held me still as they caressed and did as they pleased. I was trembling with such fear that I couldn't even process what was fully happening. They suck at my shoulder where my shirt has been pulled down my arms, sharp fangs nicking the thin layer of skin.

Where are they _**touching**_?

"Stop." I whisper.

But if feels...

_Give in._

Cloth is being lifted from my body but I can't do anything but lay limp in their hold. A small moan slips out when I feel a light pressure on my thighs.

"Stop." More frantic this time.

_Give in._

Tongues lick at my skin, leaving a wet trail that goes cold giving way to Goosebumps. Sharp claws skim my stomach no doubt leaving red lines in their wake.

It feels so _**good**_!

"STOP!" I scream.

A bright flash of heat surrounds us and the figures holding me let go in order to dodge the ball of burning fire heading towards me. I manage to leap out of the way in time to feel the massive heat wave that pushes me an extra five feet. I crash into the ground, groaning in pain. When I look back the area appears singed, black rubble that was once a peaceful street.

"My, my."

A blond man has appeared wearing a stripped green hat and loose robes with clogged sandals adorning his feet. In his hand is a long cane, being gently twirled in his grasp. He's standing by the battered Orihime with a grin on his face, slightly in front of her body as if to protect her. The girl is now up, kneeling on the ground with her arms circling her midsection. She looks like she's been through hell. Her hair pins that have always held her hair neatly back and away from her face are gone, and it lets the normally restrained locks flow freely about. Blood is still dripping from her neck from the deep gashes made by Grimmjow's claws, staining her shirt collar.

"Ichigo," she calls out to me. "Stay right there."

At my nod her hands extend out in front of her, which I can tell pains her greatly, I can hear as she chants out a phrase, her fingers glowing orange. "Soten kissune."

The light that engulfed her hands shoots out with great speed and makes its way towards me. The light surrounds me in a cocoon type barrier, its warmth radiating gently around me. I place my hands on the tangerine walls in curiosity, gasping when a feeling of bliss travels downwards and back up before I feel it slip from my palms back into the shield.

"Ichigo, you'll be safe in there, just sit tight for a bit!" Yeah, like I was planning on going anywhere.

Shiro and Grimmjow are glaring at the newcomer with hate radiating in their gazes. Their power swirls ominously around their battle ready forms, my eyes widen as weapons appear in their hands seemingly being molded by the dense energy. Grimmjow holds a large ax that curves ever so sickly in a long arch. He grips it tightly near the blade, his eyes burning for a fight as a growl escapes his lips. I tremble as those nearly red eyes land on me for the briefest of moments, a purr sounding, before his stare locks onto the blond man with unveiled disgust. Shiro is crouching next to him with the same look marring his features. In both of his hands lay two wicked twin blades that are longer than my body, but thinner. Inscriptions are marked down the swords in a language I'm not familiar with, and I blink at the almost glowing way they look as the light from the moon hits them.

The man whom I think might be Kisuke is chuckling at the display of utter, animalistic power. "Now then, may I ask why you two are bothering my employee? She's pretty banged up." he glances down at Orihime, watching as she tries to stand. "Don't stress yourself Orihime, we don't want your shield breaking now do we?"

As if knowing it was being talked about, the orange shield around me pulsed warmly, sending a loving wave of heat through my body. I was beginning to become seriously addicted to that feeling. It almost felt like a hug, or a warn ray of sunshine. It was hard to describe but it almost felt like...

Orihime.

The pounding of footsteps coming towards me have me looking up to see a bouncing chest and long legs bounding my way. "Ichigo, are you alright?" Orihime comes to a stop beside the shield. She pants with exhaustion and still holds onto her abdomen where I can see a red patch forming. "Yeah I'm fine, but what about you?"

"Oh, it's no big deal!" she says a bit too brightly. Her shirt is bloody and tattered, burnt in some places even. A ripped sleeve is hanging down her right shoulder showing off the gash among the pale milky skin. It's one of many that have appeared on her body during this fight and the guilt is building inside me for thoughtlessly running away and leaving her to defeat the two powerful beings.

I sigh. "Hime just heal yourself, I'm fine."

She gives an apologetic smile before shaking her head. "I can't, not while you're defenseless. It wouldn't be right of me." she sits cross legged on the ground by my side, but still keeps her eyes on the dangerous beings not too far away. I watch too, my mind in confused turmoil as I gaze at the two dark figures getting ready to strike. The moon hanging in the night sky outlines them in an unearthly glow-

"_Ichigo, run away!" _

giving them an almost godly appearance. With a final flash of fangs each one bursts forward with amazing speed. The blond man does nothing but stand patiently still as the beasts lunge for him, a small smirk on his face. Even when Grimmjow raises his battle ax not one muscle-

"_Mommy!"_

moves. I scream as the gigantic ax comes crashing down into the mans left shoulder, accompanied by twin blades that stick out from his torso where Shirosaki has pierced him from behind. Blood spurts out from the wounds spraying into the air-

"_Mommy you're bleeding…" _

with a soft squelching sound. Shirosaki cackles with glee as some of the fresh liquid splashes onto his ghostly face, a blue tongue sliding out to lick-

"_Shhh, Ichigo it's okay. I'm going to be fine."_

the warm droplets up. His malicious golden eyes are bright with unnatural fire, lids coming down to half-mast as he savors the taste of it. However, it is in that next second that his face contorts as if he has tasted something foul; coughing in rebellion only to spit out what I assume is the blond man's red life water. Tears are running down his pale, porcelain cheeks and confusion flashes across his animalistic features.

"**What the hell**?" he snarls.

Grimmjow is also in a state of perplexity as he watches Shirosaki practically regurgitate something he would normally be drinking by the mouthful. His clawed hand comes to slide across Kisuke's face to gather some of the blood on his fingertips to lick off in a taste test of his own. Immediately a look of disgust twists his nose. Head tossing back, the monster roars in furry, blue lashes of angry energy pouring out in unbearable waves. I glace to Orihime for an answer as to what stirred up such wrath, but all she gives me is a secretive smile and points back to the corpse still in between Shirosaki and Grimmjow.

The form of the once smirking, blond man is now almost deflated looking, like a balloon that's lost its helium. His arms hang limply at his sides, cane lying on the ground uselessly. The scene almost looked comical if it weren't for the gore that covered the area. Grimmjow rips off the body from the multiple blades brutally before tossing it aside like trash. It floats to the cement floor like paper and it is then I realize it's nothing but a dummy.

"It's not like you two to fall for such a petty trick." I hear from behind me. I turn to face Orihime's employer that's no worse for wear, standing with an arm raised out in front of him with the palm facing out. His fingers are in a strange pose, the tops curled down to meet the other halves while the thumb is stuck straight out.

"Ichigo," Orihime is already grabbing my hand, the shield broken, and forces me out of the way as a blinding light is spouting from the blond man's fingers. "Close your eyes." She orders and I obey without hesitation.

I can hear the strange chanting of what I think might be a spell being casted. The language sounded Indonesian but I couldn't be sure. Then, an eerie shrill scream sounds before heat hits my face, not hot but a comfortable warmth and I can see the brightness from the back of my eyelids.

When the light fades I open my eyes again.

A red moon has replaced the angelic white and now dyes the dark blue sky a burning black sea. The stars that once dotted space are nowhere in sight, blocked from view by the ominous clouds lazing along carelessly as they caress the mother moon. This odd phenomenon has the two vile creatures hissing with pain, and they disappear in a flash of dark flame. It all happened in less than a second.

"Well, that was fun." Kisuke says, the arm coming back to rest at his side. When it does the moon returns to its original state, once again white surrounded by glowing dots in the clear sky.

"Are you alright Orihime-chan?" the man comes to a stop in front of us. I can feel a similar power radiating off of him as well, but it was tamed unlike the barbaric lashes of energy the other two men displayed. It did nothing but swirl lazily about in the air around him.

"Yeah we're fine. Right Ichigo?" the girl replies, looking to me for an answer.

"Sure." I say shrugging.

The blond stranger studies me for a minute, as if trying to pick me apart, then hums in agreement to something before extending his hand to me in greeting. I take it hesitantly, not really wanting to touch the same hand that somehow magically changed the color of the sky, but his grip was firm and his hand was warm. I don't know why I'd thought his skin would be like a lizard's.

"Hello, you must be the friend." he smiles at me. I return it with a small upturn of my own lips. "That'd be me, I'm Ichigo."

"Kisuke." he returns.

...

The candy shop that sits among the many bars and party stores has taken me by surprise, but also alerted suspicion. Why did the man set up a child's shop in the middle of a drunkard infested area? The place was small and cozy looking, typical type store with the dark wooden front and matted floors. The walls had an assortment of goody-filled jars with a wide variety of colored wrapping.

The blond man lead the way into a room just off the hallway that led into the back of the shop. This room wasn't as large as the first was but it would fit three comfortably. A table resided in the center of the area with four mats around it for sitting. But on top of said table, resided four small stuffed toys.

One of them looked to be a lion, and another a rabbit. On the very end of the bunch was a bird in a blue dress and next to that, a weird green thing dressed in a white shirt and black pants, its beady red eyes staring off into the distance. They were a strange feature in the room and I found myself drawn towards them. I leaned down so I was eye level with the plush lion and glanced back at the grinning shopkeeper in question.

"What's with the creepy plushies?" I asked.

"Excuse me? Creepy, what nerve!"

I leap up in shock as the lion jumped up from his seated position and pointed a paw accusingly at me. The other toys around him moving to stand as well.

"What the hell!?" I screech.

"Ah, forgive them." Kisuke says from behind me. "It's been a while since we've had any company."

The lion plushy looked me up and down for a minute before huffing in the most arrogant way I've ever heard. It kinda pissed me off that I was dismissed by a talking doll but I didn't say anything. I just returned the glare with an extended middle finger.

Ok, I guess that was a mistake.

"She's a gorilla!" he snaps. "It's a real shame such a beautiful body is wasted on a gorilla of a gir-"

"Who's a gorilla?" I ask grabbing the little weasel by his tiny stuffed throat.

He struggles for a second, but it does no good. "L-let go, you ugly ape!"

"…ok."

Before he even realizes what he gave me permission to do, I toss back my arm and bring it forward in one swift movement, letting go of the plush lion with a grin on my face. He screams as he smacks hard into the wall opposite of us, just missing the window, with a loud squeak.

"Please try not to kill Kon." Kisuke says cheerfully.

Orihime comes up beside me and turns to the blond shopkeeper. "We need to talk to you Urahara, sir." She says timidly but somewhat desperately.

"By all means then," he gestures to the table. "Sit."

I take the offer first, sitting down and crossing my legs to get comfortable. I notice almost absentmindedly that the mats are very soft. A cup of coffee was placed in front of me by one of the small stuffed toys. My hands immediately picked up the warm mug and enjoyed the hot steam as it caressed the skin of my face. Its aroma was strong and the only familiar thing I had experienced all night, so naturally I found myself taking a deep breath to cherish it.

Orihime had taken a seat next to me at the table, and she too received a cup of coffee, but she made no move to drink it. Instead she looked to the blond man now standing by the doors with a large grin on his face. I frown in irritation at his calm, almost goofy demeanor, and take a sip of the black coffee to distract myself before I said something I'd regret.

"Well, Hime-chan, may I ask why I just had to save you from two very powerful vampires, aaand let's not forget the beautiful, young lady you've brought with you!"

This man was seriously testing my patience.

"Well, Kisuke... It seems like two of them are after Ichigo." Orihime's quiet voice is finally heard.

The blond man cocks his head to the side with a knowing gaze at her before turning to me. "Two of them you say? Hm, well then."

Orihime clears her throat and my attention is brought back to her. Her large grey eyes boar into mine and I notice that same fearful expression that rises up. The one that tells me she knows something.

A something that she's still not telling me.

"Ichigo... Um... Are you...?" She begins to fidget and a blush spreads across her face. "I mean... Well, you see... Um..." the girl straightens up and her face is fully red. "are you a... V-... Virgin?"

...what?

Now my face is heating up with the unexpected question. "why the hell are you asking me that!?" I snap.

The man I deem fit to dub hat'n clogs sighs and sits next to Orihime at the table. His grey eyes slide between me and my friend with what could only be amusement with slight concern. My gut twisted in apprehension at the feeling that his next words would be something I'd rather not hear.

"Ichigo," he starts while folding his hands. "What do you know about vampires?"

I stiffen. "Uh... They're people who drink blood."

Hat'n clogs chuckles. "Well, their dead people who drink blood, but do you really know anything else about them?" I shake my head.

"Heh, I guess it's your lucky day then!" he sounded way to chipper for my liking. Especially when it felt like he was preparing me for my funeral.

"Vampires are what most people deem myths, and it's better if it continues to stay that way. You see, when people thought that vampires and such were real, they went to extreme lengths to wipe them off the map completely. And for a while most thought they were successful." he glances at Orihime before continuing. "but it seems like in the past hundred years or so that vampire populations are growing, and there is only one logical explanation for that..." he absentmindedly scratched at the thin amount of hair growing at his chin. "Tell me Ichigo, are you or are you not a virgin?"

The coffee I had just begun to take a sip out of blew out of my mouth at the very personal, very blunt, question that just won't seem to go away.

Kisuke smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then. Now, as you may not know vampires can't have children with each other, and there are only two known methods to which they can create more of their kind. One way is the bite and transfusion of blood. This technique is more traditional and adequate thus being the only well known method as told in stories like Dracula."

A cup of tea is placed in front of him by the bird in the blue dress. He says a quick thanks before taking a sip and continuing. "The other way to create a vampire is much more complex and is used far less because of the elements that need to be met before anything can take place. The second method is called 'the pure blooded dance' in which a pureblood vampire mixes with the blood of a virgin female while they have intercourse." he takes another sip of his tea. "This in turn will force the female to create not only a special womb for the baby but will transform her into a vampire herself. This process is very dangerous to both the mother and the child being conceived, and the chances of it being successful are often times slim. But if it is successful the child will be extremely powerful."

This new information was buzzing in my head like thousands of angered honeybees. "Ok, but why does the womb need to change?"

"Because the baby needs to feed off of the mother's blood." Orihime chimes in from beside me. "Unlike a normal womb that gives the developing child nutrients from the food being consumed, a baby vampire needs the mother's blood to feed from so the womb has to accommodate to meet that need by connecting the umbilical cord to the mother's bloodstream."

"Okay, that makes sense. But what the hell does all of this have to do with me?"

Kisuke places the empty cup down gently. "Well Ichigo, it seems that your virgin blood has attracted your potential mate."

"What!? What the hell do you mean by 'mate'?"

"A specific scent is given off your body to alert vampires of your virginity. And this is what will attract them to seek you out." the blond man explained with a lighthearted tone.

This news makes me slump in my seat. "Lucky me, I've grabbed two of 'em."

I can feel the two pairs of eyes drilling holes in my skull. "That's where both I and hime-chan are very confused." Kisuke says, leaning back and looking to Orihime for her input.

"Yeah," she says. "It's odd you've got two chasing you."

I lift my head up in confusion. "How is it weird?"

"Because of the rarity of virgins nowadays that is the blood most vampires desire. And when they find one, it's normally a lifelong bond." he paused to consider something. "however, there is said to be only one virgin for one vampire, the female of pure blood can't be passed around like a wine glass at communion, if a vampire that isn't chosen to mate with a virgin drinks the blood, they die. This is why the chance of a meeting between the two is nearly impossible." he rests his curious gaze on me, and realization at his words makes my mouth run dry.

"So what's so special about you, my dear?"

...

Authors note: hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I just got done taking my ACT's, MME's, work placement, and my exams. It's kinda been like hell for the past week or so.

Ok enough about my excuses, I wanted to thank all of you beautiful people who reviewed, faved, and followed. You are what really makes posting fun and a joy. I'm starting to update my story with the most reviews now, just so I'm not trying to update them all at once. By knowing which is the most popular I can focus on that, rather than the other ones, it's just easier like that. So if you want this updated first you gotta review. (Hehe hopefully it gets you guys reviewing more too (; see what I did there?). Anyway, if you have concerns, ideas, requests, etc... You can P.M me or just put it in your review. And have a spectacular day, or night depending on the time zone.

Thanks,

Dark77


	5. Chapter 4 My Life Turned Upside Down

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters. All rights go to the respectful owners.

Warnings: um... Slight language, that's about it. And kinda a boring filler chapter, but it gets stupid back story out of the way.

…..

Everything was spinning.

I used to think I knew who I was, what I was. I thought I knew what I wanted in life, or at least, where I wanted to go. I was hoping to graduate collage, maybe get a degree in business and open up my own shop somewhere peaceful. Maybe I'd live in a small town like I did now where everybody knew everyone. It would have been nice to finally get somewhere in life.

Now though... I didn't even know what I was anymore.

Apparently I'm my own set of freak-show, according to hat-n-clogs, anyhow. It might have something to do with my lineage, or it could be due to a physical problem with my body. Both situations aren't exactly ideal at this point, however I won't know anything more until Urahara has examined my blood work. In the meantime I've been assigned to live with Orihime at her small apartment across town. I guess the only place I'm allowed to go is to and from work: straight there, then right back to my potential prison.

It sucks.

I hate being treated like a kid, but that is exactly how it's been for the past four days. I'm not allowed to breathe without being coddled and asked if that was "too much for me to handle". I think I've heard that phrase enough to make my ears want to kill themselves.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the sentiment at face value and all that good shit. But this attitude that constantly screams, 'I'm made of glass and can't do anything for myself, so I need to be taken care of', is pushing me to my last straw. I've never wanted to wring someone's neck like I've wanted to do to Orihime these past few days.

I was currently trying my best not to do that as the orange haired woman kept pawing me for answers after I'd tried to climb out the window.

Now, I've always wanted to try it. You see stuff like that in movies all the time, where the badass cop, or whatever, climbs out the broken window and does a bunch of flippy shit on the ladders, and windows on the side of the building. I've never attempted this before, but I'd figured that since my life had been one big lie, I might as well try it. Needless to say I was caught while my body was halfway out the window and my hands were grabbing for the one above us.

I guess Orihime doesn't understand the need I have to climb out of windows.

"Ichigo, please answer me! What could have possibly possessed you to jump out of a three story building?" Orihime's grey eyes had unshed tears clinging to her lashes as she sat by my slumped form on the couch. I was currently smoking a cigarette, a distraction I'd found out was quite relaxing, and was staring at the TV trying my best to ignore the blubbering woman beside me. I guess what it looked like I'd been about to do... Also looked like something else, to her at least. Although I'd probably be thinking the same thing if I'd walked in on someone who'd just experienced a traumatizing event, halfway out of a window.

Oops...

"I wasn't trying to jump out of the window." I said almost absentmindedly. I took a big breath of burning nicotine and let it back out lazily, enjoying how the grey cloud swirled around Jennifer Love Hewitt like a halo.

I wasn't really a movie watcher. The idea of spending time out of my life to watch a movie based around the events of someone else seemed entirely too narcissistic. Why would I waste my time to do that? Now, however I didn't know what to think about life so to hell with it.

"Ichigo, you can't do things that-" Before she could finish that much hated sentence I leaped up from the couch. "Don't you dare!" I stabbed my finger in the air threateningly in front of her wide eyes. "Don't finish that thought, or I'll kill you!"

"B-but, Ichigo-"

"Don't Ichigo me! I'm tired of this!" At this statement I flung my arms wildly above my head to indicate what 'this' was. I don't know if she understood what it was I was talking about, but at least she shut up.

"Listen, Orihime," I sat back down. "I appreciate," _Not really_. "The effort you're putting in to protect me." _Not like you could_. "But I'm really not good at sitting still in a strange place for very long. I'm having trouble keeping my sanity here." _In other words, I could just about stab you fourteen times without remorse._

She smiled brightly at this revelation, clasping her hands together as if the greatest idea in human history had just popped into her head on the account of the gods. "I know! We could go shopping!"

Ok... clearly not the best idea from Zeus, but whatever.

"I'm afraid shopping isn't my thing." I replied blandly.

But the girl wasn't listening at this point. I swear it's like I'm talking to a wall sometimes. No, not sometimes, just lately, like, _all the time_ lately.

"Oh! We could get you some cute outfits... Um... Not that what you already own isn't cute but..." she trailed off as I gave a huff at the growing irritation. Man I hated this. I threw my jacket on and stomped out of the small apartment with a rambling Orihime behind me.

Kill me now.

...

Karakura mall isn't a big mall by any means. Like this town it's just big enough to be considered something worth putting on a map. There are a total of nine stores, plus the food court and main entrance. I've only ever gone in once when I was younger; it was with my mom and two younger sisters.

I haven't been back since.

Until now, that is. Orihime giddily dragged me through the double doors and away she went. Now, I don't consider myself a tom boy or anything like that, but I hate shopping. My closet mostly consists of t-shirts and jeans and I own two pairs of tennis shoes. That's it. I'm not a Paris Hilton, not by a long shot.

So you can probably imagine what hell I'm being dragged through right now.

I swear Orihime is like a shopaholic on steroids. The way she moves and cleans out a store is quicker than Flash Gordon, and about as violent as an MMA fighter. And lucky me, I get to carry all of the shit she buys. The way she dodges other hell bent shoppers and snatches items off a shelf, it makes one wonder where the hell this girl was when we were being chased by vampires. Maybe if they were made by Charlotte Rouse and were on sale for $14.99 I wouldn't be in this situation.

I quit following her around about three hours into it. Currently, I was sitting at a table near the edge of the food court digging into a cheesy pretzel. Seven bags of pointless shit surrounded me as I ate; three of the bags were filled with items that had been purchased for me, while the other four contained Orihime's outfits. I had to admit she had a pretty good taste in clothes. Now, if only that good taste spread to her cooking abilities.

A little boy ran past my table holding a soda can, his mother chasing after him while simultaneously trying to carry two bags and a baby. Damn. Talk about multitasking. She kept calling out to him as her hand with the bags hanging on her arm outstretched in an attempt to snag him. She almost had him a few times, but he would always manage to jump out of reach and giggle. You could tell he thought it was a game. After about a minute or so of doing this the woman simply stopped and stood up. A stern gaze honed in on the boy who also stopped and a hand came up to rest on her cocked hip. "David," she said. "Don't make me have to spank you."

The boy's face twisted in panic as realization hit him. Hard. He immediately ran back over to his mother and bowed his head in submission and shame. The woman, seeming satisfied, huffed and grabbed his hand before continuing on her way through the mall.

Kids, I noted, always a pain in the ass.

_"They seek out virgins to bear their children_."

Suddenly it was me chasing after that little boy with an infant daughter in my arms. Faint nausea spread in my stomach at this thought. Past nights consisted of dreams that had been drifting to that image of me pregnant with some monster's kid, no not one, but two. If I was honest with myself, I would have been frightened. Luckily I was never honest with myself.

The chair beside me scooted back and Orihime plopped down. She didn't look the least bit tired and I was jealous. She had been shopping now for five hours.

"Wasn't that cute?"

"Huh?"

She let five bags drop to the floor with the rest as she smiled in the direction I had been watching the family. "The kid, he was cute." she said.

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"I've always wanted children, a boy and a girl." she continued, leaning forward. "Ichigo, if you had the opportunity to have kids, would you?"

"No." I said without any hesitation.

"Why not?" she asked, her doe eyes bright with curiosity.

This was a question I had been asking myself for the past four days. It wasn't necessarily because I hate kids. I just never had a desire to have any. And to be honest I don't want any either, to have a child is something painful, stressful, and ultimately something I could live without.

The topic of children wasn't something that ever really crossed my mind until now. Kids just never fit into the whole scheme of things for me, so I just never gave it any thought. But now with two vampires after my virgin ass in order to get me pregnant... Well, yeah, the statement 'would I want a child?' has been a discussion with myself as of late.

"I just never felt a need to have them." I settled for. "What about you?"

She smiled. "I'd love to have at least one, maybe a girl... She would be called Riku."

I snorted. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yeah, but I always thought it was so beautiful. Shore, it's so fitting, don't you think?"

"I guess, but wouldn't it make more sense to call her Sora? Then you could name the boy Riku."

"Hmm... Yeah, or I could name the boy Sora and the girl Riku!"

"Your thought process is about as strange as your cooking."

"Hey!"

We sat in silence for a moment to watch a couple walk by with a little girl attached to her father's side. His hand was holding onto her small one, as his other was clasping his wife's. The woman was beautiful, soft blonde hair and curvaceous, her daughter looking like her carbon copy only in miniature. The man looked happy to be with them.

"I want that." Orihime sighed as we watched them go. "It would be so nice."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious! Wouldn't you like a man like that in your life to love you?"

"I thought I already had two of them." I somehow meant it to be a joke, but the way Orihime's face fell told me it wasn't really funny.

She was quiet for a moment, looking off into space. My mother always had that same look when she knew something was bothering my father. It wasn't quite pity, more of sorrow. I sighed. "What did I do now?"

"Ichigo... About that," she paused. "You know that it's not set in stone, right? It just means your body could sustain their child. It doesn't mean you can't find love elsewhere."

"Teh, I was just joking Hime!"

"I know... But what you're being forced to go through isn't easy."

Something about the way she said it made me think of how she took charge that night we were fighting for our lives. It was like she knew what it was I was going through... Like... She'd been through it.

"How the hell do you know so much about all this anyway? I saw what you did the other day, that bright light, what are you exactly?"

"That's not something we can talk about here."

"Bullshit." I spat, crossing my arms. I was beginning to tire of this constant game of 'let's keep Ichigo in the dark'. I nearly had to beat Urahara when after all those blood tests he put me through, wanted to send me off with: "that'll be all for now". Both of them kept trying to pull wool over my eyes, like they were trying to keep me from seeing something. I was tired of it.

"Ichigo, please don't be this way." She pleaded. I could see she was nervous.

"I'm so tired of your-"

"Is this the new girl Kisuke's been going on about? She seems kinda dull to me." came a voice from behind me.

I leaped out of my seat and spun around. Not five feet away from me was a girl. Her hair was dark, short, just barley brushing her shoulders. She stood cockily with her arms crossed and chin raised. She was smirking at me. "Well, well, well I wasn't expecting the odd ball to be so jumpy."

My brow twitched. "Who're you calling odd ball, midget?"

Her smirk fell.

"Midget?"

"Yeah, you deaf too? Ain't that a shame?"

I had to dodge when her foot came at my face.

"You! I've never met such a rude ape!"

"What is it with everybody and comparing me to monkeys?!"

"Well it's no wonder with your attitude!"

"Guys!" Orihime was now in between us trying to push us apart. The brat was grabbing for my hair as I reached for her throat. "People are staring!"

It was the longest and most silent ten seconds of my life. My eyes met deep blue in a battle to see who would be the one to step back first.

It was the dark haired girl who backed off and leaned against a table, acting like it never even happened. "Who are you anyway?" she asked coolly.

I didn't answer her right away, not until Orihime gave my arm a tap. "Kurosaki."

"Kuchiki." she replied in the same manor, with that smirk reappearing on her face.

I hate her already.

"So, Kurosaki, got a first name?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like giving it to you." I copied her actions by leaning against my table. I could tell she was slightly amused by this, but didn't say anything. "What are you doing here anyway, Kuchiki?"

"Kisuke wanted someone to keep an eye on his newest experiment, said you were the first case in a long time to be chased after by two vamps. Naturally I was curious, so decided I would be the one to babysit you." she said.

"As you can see, I don't need another babysitter." I pointed at Orihime. "I've already been assigned to this one."

"Well, Rukia can always just stay with us." the-idiot-bitch-whom-I-wanted-to-strangle chimed in oh so helpfully.

"What a great idea Hime!" Kuchiki replied.

Please to whatever god is listening, _kill me_!

...

After we left the mall with Kuchiki not far from our heels, we took a detour to my workplace. It was Saturday, meaning I didn't have to work. It was certainly odd to walk into the place that was so familiar yet so different. During the week people always kept to the same routine, normally because of work or school. On weekends however, people were not held down by a certain schedule. The faces that greeted me about the time I would be serving Ms. O'Brian were strange and very alien to me. It made me uncomfortable to be thrown around these past few days not knowing what to expect.

Mr. Simms sat at his place behind the counter and grinned at me when I came in through the oak doors. It was comforting to see him there, and even more comforting to smell that heavy caramel in the air. This was something that I knew and it made me feel a bit better.

Because of the possibility that Shirosaki would keep to his normal time of meeting me, I had to ask Mr. Simms if I could leave work earlier. He didn't seem to mind and didn't even ask me as to why I would change my work hours that I had kept to for three years now. All he did was smile and said "it's about time you changed something".

Oh if only he knew.

We took a place by the window, the same one I noted, that Grimmjow had sat in not four days earlier. The thought of him made me feel apprehensive and yearning all at once. This is why I tried not to think about him as much as possible. Yeah, easier said than done. He was an attractive, yet ugly beast that had tried to sexually assault me. And you wonder why it was hard to get him out of my head.

We all ordered a cup of coffee and slice of pie from a waitress that worked weekends. Her name was Nanao. She was a very kind and polite woman with short dark hair. Glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and she was constantly pushing them higher. I couldn't decide if it was an annoying habit or fit her nerdy appearance. I guess she'd been working here for five years. She worked another job during the week as a personal assistant for a man named Shunsui, while her weekends were spent at the café.

I'd never even seen her before.

I guess it showed how little I knew about anything to do with anything outside my life. It was kinda an eye opener to see how oblivious I was to everything, even something as small as to whom my coworkers were. Nanao and I might have even been friends had I took the time to know her.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kuchiki, who was savoring her Lemon Morang pie. "This café has such a lovely food choice." She said as she took another small bite. I looked down at my own chocolate flavored piece. I'd never really eaten here either. I'm so pathetic.

"Yum!" Orihime cried in delight beside me. "You know what would go great with this? Sushi!"

Oh gods. "You should be a chief Hime." I said sarcastically. Her choice in food was so utterly bizarre I'm not totally sure how she's still alive. What food I did witness her eat when she brought lunches to school looked like they were ready to come alive and eat her instead.

"You think so?"

Orihime you're so brilliant it kills me.

"Kurosaki," interrupted Kuchiki. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about yourself."

"No."

She smiled. "Why not?" She sounded generally curious.

"I don't like you, Kuchiki. Not to mention I just met you today."

She nodded wisely. "Caution is a good trait, but I'm afraid you won't get any help from me if I don't know what I'm getting into."

"Who said I even wanted your help?" I snapped.

Her smile switched to that godforsaken smirk again and I could literally feel my blood pressure rising. Boy did a cigarette sound so good right now.

"You may not want it now, but when the time comes you're going to wish you had it." Her cocky attitude was something unlike I had ever seen before. She acted like a spoiled princess, yet had a certain wisdom shinning in her blue eyes. Yet again I was stuck as the one who didn't know anything. I was left in the dark with nothing to go on. This girl was now leading me on, waiting for me to grab her hand.

"You already know my name." I said finally.

"Not the first." She shot back.

"Ichigo," I gritted out. "Ichigo kurosaki."

She hummed. "Well Ichigo, the pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sure it is."

"Now," She sat up, pushing her plate out of the way to make room for her coffee cup. "Tell me about your life."

"That's a little broad, don't you think?"

"Just start off with things like high school, siblings, friends, things like that."

I thought about it for a minute, trying to collect my thoughts. "I graduated high school three years ago, and took a job at this café not two weeks after I got out of school. I moved into my apartment about a month or so after that."

I began to tell her all about my life, from who my closest friends were, to whom I hated most. I told her about my twin sisters Karin and Yuzu, and how different they were in personality. I told her about my father, and his crazy sneak attacks. I even told her how much we didn't get along. I recalled every fight I ever got into as a kid to fend off those who made fun of my hair, and every kid I made cry for ridiculing my name. I once again had to live through all the guys I've dated and who broke up with me because I wasn't 'putting out'. I told her about my dreams as a kid to fall in love with prince charming and live happily ever after. I brought up the first time I met Shirosaki on my second night working, and the last night I saw him and we kissed. I told her about Grimmjow, the bastard who changed my life, turned it completely upside down the moment he walked into the café when he wasn't supposed to be there. I told her everything. Why? I don't really know. Maybe I just wanted to tell someone, or maybe I just wanted reassurance I wasn't going mad. So I got everything out.

Well, almost everything.

When I was done I sat back in my chair with a deep breath as if I had just climbed a mountain. Both Rukia and Orihime were staring at me with twin faces of… well, I didn't know. Rukia was the first to speak. "What about your mother?"

I froze.

"What about her?"

"You never said anything about your mother." She replied.

"She's dead." I said simply, trying to put on an air of 'I really don't want to talk about this right now'.

"How did she die?" damn this bitch was persistent.

"Twelve years ago."

"No, _how_ did she die?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business." I said curtly

She sighed. "It's my business because now I'm protecting you. No secrets allowed."

"She was…"

"_Mommy!" _

"She was… killed."

"By what?" Kuchiki kept pressing, as if this held all the answers. "A car hit her? Robber shot her?"

"I…"

"_Mommy, don't leave me!"_

"I don't know."

"…What do you mean you don't know?" her tone sounded irritated. Like it was impossible for me to not know how she died.

To tell you the truth, I didn't know either. I can only remember fragments of the night my mother died. Hell, I was even there. But as for recalling anything about what happened, my mind was completely blank.

"I remember walking home from karate class, it was raining." I said, looking at my pie. "We were halfway home. She said something to me... Then nothing. The next thing I remember is lying in bed with my sisters sleeping next to me."

_"Mommy please!"_

"And that's all you remember?" Kuchiki asked once more, staring intently at me as if trying to catch me in a lie.

I met her gaze. "Yup."

_"Ichigo, don't cry. Mommy's fine."_

"That's all I remember."

...

When we arrived back at Orihime's apartment, kuchiki said that she had to report her findings to hat-n-clogs. I was perfectly fine with being away from the little brat for a few hours, personally.

Currently, Orihime and I were in her living room with the radio turned on. She was sitting on the couch with a pillow behind her back so she could lean forward. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor at her feet, letting her play with my hair. We were both in our pj's as 'trouble' played in the background for the third time that hour (because we all know the radio only thinks five songs exist in the world). For some reason it felt like I was at one of those slumber parties you have when you were a kid with all your girlfriends. The only thing that was missing was the popcorn and the gossip about cute boys.

"So, Ichigo," Orihime started as she ran the brush through my obnoxious locks. "what do you think of Rukia?"

"I don't think anything of her... but bad things."

She laughed at that. "She's not so terrible!"

"How'd you meet that midget anyway?"

"Mr. Urahara introduced me to Rukia a few months ago. She was visiting and needed someone to stay with, and since I was a trusted employee he thought I'd be the best choice. She really was a nice person once I got to know her."

"Trying to make her sound like a better person is a waste of your time; time that could be better spent playing with my hair." I loved it when people touched my hair. All you would have to do is run your fingers through it and I would just about purr.

"You know, you two are a lot alike." she continues.

"... I don't see it."

She giggled. "Of course you don't, we all don't realize what we look like until we look in a mirror."

"I didn't take you as one for liking riddles." my eyes rolled back when she began to run her fingers through my hair in order to braid it.

"What I mean is we don't realize how much we are alike to someone else until we're forced in front of them for a few hours. The things you don't like about Rukia are things you most likely don't like about yourself."

"I'm not as cocky as she is!" I protested.

"No, but you are cocky."

"What is this? Ridicule Ichigo hour?"

"No, just pointing it out."

"Well don't."

She sighed and continued with the fantastic massage on my head.

"So," I began this time. "You gonna tell me now about what your involvement is in all of this?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

She shifted around nervously for a second. I could feel her hands begin to tremble as they sifted through my hair. It almost felt awful to be making her say this, but at the same time I cared too much to care.

"It happened about a year ago, I think. I was working at this...club."

"Ooh! I didn't take you for a stripper either!"

"I wasn't a stripper!" she quickly rectified. "I was a waitress-"

"Who gave lap dances?"

That earned me a slap on the head. "Ow!"

"As I was saying, one night a guy came into the club and I was assigned to be his server. He was quiet and somewhat polite, if not a bit cold, but I could tell sometime was...off."

Shirosaki came to mind at her statement, I could definitely relate.

"He asked for rum, nothing else. When I brought it back to him I noticed that he was staring at me. This normally wouldn't have bothered me, men, especially at a club, have a tendency to stare. It was the way he was looking at me though that made me nervous.

"His eyes were piercing... It was... Terrifying." she took a shaky breath as though she was reliving the experience all over again, trapped in some nightmare.

"I tried not to let it get to me, so I set down his drink with a smile and went to leave. But before I could get three steps his hand wrapped around my wrist. It was like death itself had touched me."

Grimmjow.

"I was startled by it and turned to him, wanting to ask what his problem was. But when my eyes locked onto his... I couldn't even think. It was like my will to do anything just... Left me. My body wanted nothing more in that moment but to lie down and submit. If that makes any sense?"

I nodded.

"It felt like an eternity before either one of us moved. He was the one who got up first, letting go of my hand and leaving the club, he didn't even touch his drink."

At this point she stopped playing with my hair and just kept pulling lightly on one piece of it, absentmindedly.

"I didn't see him again until six days later. I was walking home from my shift. It was late at night, maybe around 1:30? Anyway, I was almost to my apartment when this... Pressure... crushed me. It was almost enjoyable at first, like someone was holding me against them tightly. But at the time I was so scared I wasn't thinking about how good it felt, I just wanted out of there. I tried moving my legs, but the pressure increased to an almost painful level. I could hardly breathe, let alone move."

I heard sniffling, hands still tugging at that one piece of hair. But I continued to face forwards. It wouldn't do me any good to try and comfort her. I knew what it was she went through, and knowing that, was probably enough of a comfort for her. It always helped feeling a little less alone.

"I was so scared... My skin was burning, my body wasn't moving... And I was all alone."

I know.

"Then I felt it. I felt him. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. He was behind me, not more than five feet away... I could feel his eyes on me again... I... I didn't know what to do!"

My head hurt from how hard she was pulling my hair, as if clinging to a lifeline. I let her.

"His hand came up and pushed my hair away from my neck. His fingers gently stroked it... I was crying for someone to help me, I tried screaming but I couldn't get enough air to breathe!"

It was definitely harder to listen to the crazy nonsense when you've experienced it for yourself. Anybody else would have thought Orihime was losing her mind. But I knew. I knew because I could feel everything along with her. The fear, the pain, pleasure, the feeling of being crushed, all of it.

"I could feel his breath on my neck... I thought I was going to die, that he was going to kill me... But then..."

She let go of my hair as her heavy form sunk further into the couch. I stayed on the floor and waited patiently for her to continue.

"There was a bright flash of light, and heat. Then I was released."

I already knew what happened next.

"Kisuke saved me. He fended off the vampire and took me to his shop."

"Where he told you about what you were-"

"And about vampires, yes. The next thing I knew I was offered a job at his shop. And here we are now!" she concluded. She was no longer crying, signaling we were no longer in the nightmare.

"But what about your freaky shield thing?" I asked.

"That would be my gift."

"Your gift?"

She hummed. "All of us chosen virgins have a gift. Mine happens to be the gift of rejection."

"That's ironic."

Orihime smiled. "You seem to be taking all of this rather well. Shouldn't you be freaking out right now?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll have a meltdown at just the right moment." I sat on the couch next to her.

"When we're under attack, a bomb has been planted that could wipe out the universe, and the sky is falling?"

"What other perfect time is there?"

We both laughed. It was insane, all of it. The vampires, the virgins running around with super powers, my freaky blood, Grimmjow, Shirosaki, Kuchiki, Urahara, all of it was just too surreal. Maybe I was going crazy, who in my situation wouldn't? But one thing I did know was I was going to face it head on.

"Hey, do you want popcorn? I heard there was going to be a movie on tonight with that one cute actor, what was his name?"

"That sounds perfect Hime."

Yup, that would suit me just fine.

...

Ok! Chapter number four is up. I hope you guys liked this even if it didn't have Grimmy and Shiro-chan in it. But I guess it was kinda necessary to introduce Rukia, and get Orihime's back story. I also let Ichigo's personality come out in this chapter as well.

I have a question. Are people more likely to read an author's note if it's at the beginning or end of the chapter? I normally wait till I read the chapter before I read the author's note, but I'm curious as to which you guys prefer. The reason I'm asking is because I'm not entirely sure where to put the author's note. I like it at the end, but that's just me.

Another question! What should Shiro-Chan's first name be? I don't want it to be too close to Ichigo. And plus it seems most people use Hichigo, I kinda want to be different, ya know. Plus I think it would be fun to see what kind of ideas you guys have. You can put your idea for shiro-chan's name in a review or you could also PM me.

Thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my story! And a special thanks to all who reviewed my past chapters.

R&R!

Dark77


	6. Chapter 5 Dream or Reality?

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. All rights go to their respected owners.

Warnings: slight swearing, and heavy molestation that can't quite be considered consensual... Yet. ;)

_You know how sometimes you can just sort of figure out that you're stuck in a dream, but you can't wake up? It's almost a suggestion as your wandering around in a world that's so familiar to you, but at the same time so strangely different. It's normally when you see something bizarre happening, like a dog with wings flying past your head, when your brain goes 'hey... I think we're dreaming'._

_No shit, really brain? How'd you reach that conclusion?_

_Well, I knew from the blackness that surrounded my somehow grounded form that I was in a dream. But when I attempted to wake up, nothing. I was too deep within my slumber to be able to push my heavy mind through its subconscious._

_I tried to walk around in an attempt to either wake myself or find a source of light. But all that greeted me was the never ending black. I was completely alone besides the quiet echoing of my feet as they padded against the chilly, black ground. It almost felt like I was in a cave or spacious corridor._

_I must have walked for hours, or at least, that's what it felt like. My bare feet began to ache with each step. I still had not found anything within this abyss, but the darkness that surrounded my form. The further I walked the more unsettled I felt. I knew it was only a dream but I still couldn't help but feel trapped within my own mind._

_"Mommy!"_

_Startled, I turn to my right as I hear the cry of a small child. It sounded like that of a boy, maybe no more than eight or nine years old. Confused, I begin to search the darkness for him._

_"Mom!" he called again._

_This time it was closer. He couldn't have been more than ten feet away from me, but all I could make out was black. I turned in every direction in search for him, with little luck. I noticed I had begun to play with my hands._

_"Mommy. I love you!"_

_A giggle suddenly pierced the quiet, echoing within the space as if bouncing in some unseen tunnel. Goosebumps broke out over my arms. It was so cold. I wrapped my arms around myself in a struggle to warm up._

_"Say you love me mommy."_

_I gasp in surprise when the voice whispered beside me, so close I could feel the breath on my skin.' It's just a dream', I try to remind myself. I then warily looked to where I could almost sense another presence beside me. It was faint, barely noticeable, but the way the black almost shimmered helped to distinguish a small, shadowed figure._

_I had to fight back a scream when a black hand seemed to manifest out of the darkness and grasp at my own. It was a freezing touch, like ice, as it wrapped around my fingers like a coiling snake. The strength behind those hands didn't match up to the skinny, childlike arms that somehow came from nothing. I yanked myself free and leaped away from whatever it was, still giggling._

_"Aw mommy! Do you want to play tag?" the voice taunted. "Let's see how fast mommy can run, shall we?"_

_I ran. Without even thinking I took off from the hands trying to reach out and grab me. I screamed in terror as I felt it again, brushing my hair back from my neck. I threw my arm behind me, trying to hit it away but it never connected with anything._

_"I'm coming to get you mommy!"_

_My heart begins to beat from my chest as I pick up the pace. My legs burn with intense heat, wanting me to stop. I only go faster. I can hear it behind me, gaining speed as we both dash through the darkness. I felt majorly disadvantaged knowing whatever it was could see me, but I couldn't see them._

_"Run mommy, run faster or I'll catch you!"_

_I couldn't have moved faster if I'd wanted to. My body was heavy, and I felt the first signs of nausea. Move. Move. Move! I must run! But it wasn't good enough. The presence was always right behind me, as if I wasn't even moving at all. And who knows? When you have nothing but black surrounding you it gets kinda difficult to distinguish if you're going anywhere._

_"Mommy look out!"_

_Before I could register what it said, my body slammed hard into something and I flew backwards. I collided with the black floor, the wind knocked out of me. I struggled to stand up as I still felt the presence of the child. I needed to run. If I could just-_

_"Ichigo?"_

_I froze. This voice was new, gruff, older and most definitely male. It was then that I realized there was another presence in the darkness. This one was much more dominating, where the other was faint and almost undetectable, this one was almost... tangible._

_"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

_I scrambled to my feet and tried to take off again. But two black arms encircled my body, thick and powerful as they restricted any movement. Something hard pressed against my back. I couldn't hold it in any longer._

_I screamed._

_I screamed and fought with everything I had, kicking out, throwing my head back, and bucking up against whatever held me prisoner in this dream-turned-nightmare. I felt like an animal as I clawed the darkness with a snarl marring my face. I was so desperate and afraid that rational thought, and the realization that this was only my dream, fled my mind in a fit of barbaric horror at the thought that it was real. Behind me, whatever held me tried to calm me down by talking. Attempting to throw my head back once more, a victory as it made contact with... Something. A grunt escaped the shadow, but what I wasn't anticipating were the arms tightening to the point I could no longer breathe._

_"__**Calm down**__."_

_This time it was a demand, harsh and biting, but this did nothing to stop me from kicking out again. "Let me go!" I shouted._

_"You know I don't like using force on you, Ichigo. But it's seems like your not giving me much of a choice here." I could feel it doing something... But I wasn't quite sure what it was._

_"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" that childish voice again._

_The thing holding me chuckled deeply. Then, an incredible lethargic feeling washed over me. It was calming, almost hypnotizing the way it caressed my tense muscles. I could do nothing but go limp. "I think she's fine now, aren't you sweetheart?" the voice cooed in my ear._

_"Stop... Please." why was it so hard to talk?_

_"Hush, its alright." the deep voice cooed again, the black hands holding me looser in a mock embrace._

_"Your mother's feeling much better, see?"_

_"No! I'm... 'm not... Mother?"_

_The little hands were back, resting themselves on my stomach gently. I felt something nuzzle my hair from behind as another voice broke out._

_"What's wrong with Ichi?"_

_This one was also male, but not as deep as the other, nor childlike. It was an adult voice, but more... Silken. Another pair of arms reached out to cup my face within its cold grasp. I could do nothing but watch._

_"She had another breakdown." the voice behind me stated roughly._

_"Aw, my poor Ichi-chan. Is she feeling better now?"_

_"Seems like it, I took away her strength until she calms down."_

_No... Let me go! Please!_

_"Hm, maybe some time alone will do her some good, ya?"_

_"I don't know anymore." the voice behind me sounded exasperated._

_The cold hands on my face began to stroke my cheeks. "Maybe some time in bed will do her some good then?" I could hear the leering tone in the voice and tried to open my mouth in protest, but couldn't say anything._

_There was laughter behind me. "Another time, right now we just need to keep her calm. Wouldn't want to lose the baby in her fragile state."_

_Baby?_

_"Ba... Wha?"_

_Everything grew silent for a moment as if they were surprised I could actually talk._

_"... I think you took away too much of her strength. She can barley speak."_

_"If you were around more often helping me I wouldn't have to practically paralyze her every time she gets out of bed."_

_"Then keep her in bed." is purred out in response. The hands on my face begin to glide over my lips._

_"Heh, then you'll just get pissy that I didn't wait for you to join us." I feel something rest on my shoulder and the arms tighten around me again._

_"I didn't say anything about sex Mr. horny kitty-Cat. Chains work just fine, and look lovely on these thin little wrists of hers." the hands moved from my lips to my arms and tickled the skin lightly before grabbing my wrists._

_"Let... Me... Go." I put every last bit of strength into those three little words. Big mistake._

_It was like pandemonium broke out into the darkness as I uttered the last word. Both voices chuckled, accompanied by the question "don't you love us mommy?" by the third. It was as if the darkness itself was wrapped around my form, caressing me with its many hands. I opened my mouth to scream in anger and humiliation, but a cold hand came up and latched over my mouth._

_"It's all right sweetheart."_

_Let me go!_

_"We would never harm you."_

_Leave me alone!_

_"I love you mommy."_

_No! Get off!_

_"igo..."_

_Danger..._

_"Ichigo..."_

_Must get away..._

"Ichigo!"

My eyes shoot open, scanning my surroundings. It's dark, but not black. I can see the beige walls of Orihime's bedroom, the white ceiling, pink lamp that sits in the corner emitting the most beautiful, soft glow I've ever seen. Sweet light. My heart hammers against my ribcage in an attempt to escape, and all I can think about is those many, suffocating hands. I can still feel my skin tingling where they 'touched' me.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" I know Orihime is just above my body on her bed, gazing down at me with those big eyes, tired from being awoken so early. But I find myself not wanting to look away from the lamp... From the light.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

There's shuffling before she joins me on the floor. "You were screaming."

"..."

She sighs. "Want to talk about it?"

Yeah I did. But what would it have done? I would've just had to relive it all over again, recalling every little detail that later I just might forget if I were to leave it alone. And it wasn't like they were gonna go away. I'd been having the same damn dream for five nights in a row now, and I don't think I wanna share how fucked up my own brain is.

"Not really."

She nods before climbing back into bed. Obviously knowing I wasn't all right, but too tired to argue. I knew I'd be asked more regarding my outlandish behavior tomorrow morning. After getting comfortable her breathing evens out before the room grows quiet once again. My gaze never wanders from the dim lighting shining in the corner of the small bedroom. I try my best to calm down. I'm no longer breathing heavy or quivering, but my mind continues to race. I want a cigarette. Reaching under my pillow, I grab the pack but make no move to pull one out. I just stare at the surgeon general's warning on the side.

A baby... What a concept. I had been shocked to hear it, like I'd just heard it for the first time. But it had been the same dream every night since my encounter with Grimmjow. I was always left in some unknown abyss of black, only hearing voices. However, tonight was the first time the voices interacted with me. Normally I would just sit and listen to them from afar. They would talk about me, them, and children.

The child's voice, or what I assume was a child, was an element that hadn't appeared until now. This development in the dream was a nerve-racking one. The child was scary and dare I say it... Sadistic. It was the reason I had encountered the other voices within the dreamscape. I would never-

My neck hairs stood on end as a chill ripped down my spine. Eyes. Eyes on me. I could feel them, somewhere close. I searched the room for any sign of life besides my own and the girl sleeping in her bed. I stood up from the floor, the cool nighttime air hitting my bare legs and arms as if warning me to stay. I walked over to the closed bedroom door, swinging it open to search the hallway. Nothing.

"**Ichigo**."

I jump at the sound of my name that seemed to echo everywhere and nowhere at once. I glance back to the sleeping Orihime to see if she too heard it. But her form lay completely still under the blankets. Maybe I'm just hearing things?

"**Oh Ichigooo**."

"What the hell?" I whisper angrily. I stride down the dark hall into the living room and kitchen area. I can still feel eyes drilling into me, but all I'm greeted with is an empty apartment. I search the closet, kitchen cupboards, and bathroom. I must have circled the whole apartment five times, searching everything over and over for anything that might be out of place. I end up back in the living room, just standing there in the dark with only the dim light from the moon shining in the windows. The clock reads one thirty as it glares back at me from its spot on the counter, asking me 'what the fuck do you think you're doing up at one thirty in the fucking morning?'.

"Shut it clock." I spit out venomously just because I'm irritated.

I feel something in my hand and I realize I'm still holding my pack of smokes. I light one as I move out to the balcony just beyond the couch. It's too cold out for my tastes but I want nicotine too much to care. The town is nearly dead at this hour, besides the drunkards I know are still lazing in bars across town, but the night life makes us for it. I can see why Shirosaki always liked the nighttime hours… if the reason is he's a bloodsucker. I put out my cigarette and make my way back inside.

I stay standing just beyond the hallway for a few minutes more. It's once again completely still. I no longer feel watched. Thinking I'm loosing my mind I turn around to head back to bed.

"**Sweetheart**."

I swear my heart stops at the all too familiar whispered name as it tickles my ears sinfully. That voice... I know that voice.

"**Come out and play, I-chi-go**."

I shiver, my mind fogging up suddenly as I sway. What was I doing up again?

"**Come outside sweetheart**."

"**It'll be fun**."

I giggle, my body feeling light as a feather. _That sounded like a good idea_, my mind theorized. I wanted to go outside and play with them. With that I rush to the front door, quickly unlocking it before drifting down the long halls aligned with other doors marked with numbers.

"**That's it Ichigo**."

"**What a good girl**."

I smile at the praise. The elevator's button glows brightly in the dark, willing me to press it. With a ding the doors slide open and I press ground floor, excitement filling me as the sliding doors swish closed and the elevator lurches downwards. I wanted to be outside.

The lobby is silent with different shadows being casted across the spacious room from the moon's light. I don't question the fact that the normal partygoers aren't stumbling in. The front doors are already open, the night breeze gently floating across my skin. It never occurs to me that my tank top and booty shorts aren't appropriate to wear outside.

I walk into the parking lot barefooted, and jubilant. "I want to play!" I call out into the dark tree line surrounding the cars like soldiers. I hear nothing in response and pout slightly.

"Hello?" I call again.

Car horns ring somewhere in the distance. The night sky is filled with beautiful, shining stars and the pure moon that gives light to the darkness around me. I can see the many vehicles parked throughout the lot, reflecting the moon. I don't register the cold that nips at my skin, rather, wandering out further into the rows of cars.

"Where are you?" I'm starting to think I've been tricked. Anger bubbles up in my gut at the thought of being left alone.

"**Relax sweetheart**."

I turn towards the deep voice to my left. Seeing nothing but an empty parking space.

"**We can't play here darling**." another voice coos.

"**It's too close, come this way**." that deep voice again.

My brain, still buzzed out, drove my feet forward and I found myself walking right out of the parking lot. My feet hit the smooth sidewalk in a steady rhythm as I wandered farther and farther away from Orihime's apartment building and closer to downtown. Every now and then a single car would drive past me, some even slowing down before tearing off down the road. I paid them no mind and continued to walk.

"**Keep going sweetheart**."

"**Almost there**."

I followed them blindly, letting the voices direct me how they wished. I saw no need to defy or question my motives, or even my actions. In my muddy thoughts, it was perfectly fine. Even fun.

"**Turn left Ichigo**."

I turned left.

"**Now turn right**."

I turned right.

This kept on; I listened to the commands directing my body through the dark alleys and empty streets. I again don't think it strange that nobody else is within the area, not even a wandering drunk from Charlie's.

"**Stop**."

My feet halt on dewy grass. I look around and realize I was in the park, not far from the café. It looked strangely out of place at night. The swings and sandbox that would normally house small children were bare of any life. The swings rock back and fourth with an eerie squeak, and the fountain near the center has stopped spouting water and lies still as death.

"**Do you want to play, Ichigo**?" one of the voices question.

"Yes." I answer without hesitation.

I feel a cool breath on the back of my neck, and a presence appears behind me. I instantly lean back into it, seeking comfort by its dominating company. My body touches that of another, and strong arms wrap themselves around me. The chest behind me rumbles as a chuckle erupts into the air.

"Did ya miss me sweetheart?" it purrs into my ear, sharp teeth nibbling on my earlobe gently. I gasp at the feeling. A small moan escapes as my sides are rubbed up and down by large hands. Heat rushes throughout me, scorching every nerve ending as those cool fingers reach underneath my shirt, drawing unrecognizable patterns. The skin tingles wherever is touched by the wandering hands and then turn unbearably hot. Is this what a horse feels like as it's branded?

"So eager, Ichi-chan."

I open my eyes, not realizing I closed them, and look into orbs of black and glowing gold. Shirosaki is standing before me with a smirk on his face, hands resting casually in his pockets. His white skin is ghost-like in the light of the moon making him appear to be some sort of ivory carved idol. I smile at him, still very much loopy despite the steady burn on my sides.

"Shiro."

He grins in return and takes a step forward so he's only about a foot away from me. I want to touch him, but my arms are held prisoner at my sides by whoever is still hugging me from behind. I try to wiggle loose, only causing the embrace to tighten. I groan in frustration.

Shiro cackles, his eyes gleaming. "I think our little Ichi wants to play Grimmy, why don't ya let her?"

The person I now know to be Grimmjow grunts in agitation but releases me. I immediately cling to Shiro, burying my face in his pale chest and inhale his scent. Pleasure consumes me at the smell of vanilla. His arms rest on my waist and rub small circles into my hipbones teasingly, making me whimper. Again, I feel that awful yet glorious fire across my sweaty skin. He takes a big breathe of air and let's it back out, practically moaning. "Ya smell so good little Ichi." he whispers, dragging sharpened nails gently down my back. I gasp and grip him harder trying to keep myself upright. My knees turn to mush and I have to grab at his shoulders, he does nothing to help me, but his smile tells me he enjoys my desperation.

"Let me have a turn."

I'm yanked roughly from Shiro and slam into Grimmjow. I can hear a scoff from behind me. "That's not nice pussy cat, I was still binding her."

Grimmjow pulls me tighter, kinda hurting me, pushing my spine in too far. "And now I am. Get over it. It's not like you let me finish earlier."

That slight pain registers in my cloudy mind for a minute, bringing me out of my stupor. "What... Where am I?"

Both men freeze and look down at me in surprise. "Kitten's awake." Grimmjow mutters.

"I see." Shiro says. "But we can fix that."

At this point I'm struggling weakly in my captors grip. All I know is I'm not dreaming, it's cold, I'm practically naked, and I'm surrounded by the two beings on this earth I want nothing to do with. "Let me go! You bastards!" I'm hoping my shout will alert a passerby of my situation. It's pretty much the only thing I can do at this point to try and get away. I knew from seeing what they did the other night that I had no chance of fighting them off.

But maybe... if I can catch them off guard.

I kick out to Shirosaki in an awkward roundhouse, aiming for his head. I know it won't do much damage, if any, but I'm hoping it will be enough to stun him.

I have no such luck. His hand simply reaches up and catches my ankle an inch from his face. He's smirking at me, a slight sneer in his eyes.

"That wasn't very nice... **darling**."

I practically dropped, and if it wasn't for Grimmjow, I probably would have landed very painfully on the grass. Every muscle just stopped working and relaxed instantaneously. My jaw went slack and my head tipped backwards forbidding the scream that wanted to break loose. Shiro steps closer and reaches to cup my head, pushing it so it rests comfortably on Grimmjow's chest.

"There, no harm done."

"Did ya have to use so much force?" the blue haired man growls.

An airy chuckle is his answer.

"You have way too much fun with this." Shiro just rolls his eyes. "And you don't have enough fun. You need ta loosen up Grimmy-boy."

"She's not a plaything Shiro. She's your mate, treat her like one." Grimmjow is getting angry.

Shiro hisses. "Don't fuckin' tell me how to treat what's mine."

A snarl. Tears build at my eyes when sharp claws dig into my skin, I can feel the blood run down. "Don't forget you little twit, she's mine too. And I can fucking tell you how to treat my shit!"

That horribly familiar pressure comes out of nowhere and hits me like a semi. I start to recognize it as a trigger from their anger. I gasp for air, and have little luck. My vision starts to go fuzzy around the edges with my lack of oxygen. Being so close to the both of them when they're like this is extremely terrifying. I feel completely helpless, trapped within the torrent of their power.

"Dance..."

I barely register the calm, feminine tone that slices through the otherwise silent night. But I do catch it, and realization makes my mouth twitch in relief. I want to cry with joy at the one person I least expected to show up. Both vampires practically roar above me and I'm placed on the wet ground. Their forms morph into the creatures I recognize from the few nights ago, all sharp fangs and animalistic sounds of fury. I turn my gaze to meet with deep blue. She's smirking at me, as if to say "you're so pathetic". But the truth is I don't even care, because I now have a chance.

And before I black out I see pure snow and a rush of icy air.

"Sode No Shirayuki."

...

This chapter is part one of two. But I'd figured since I had this done and the second part would take so much longer I'd just put this one out while you guys wait for me and my writers block. I'm really disappointed to say I only got three reviews for my last chapter (cries silently in a dark corner) but the three I did get were incredibly wonderful! Now, I always feel like an ass for not replying to your reviews but it always says on the emails not to reply to them… so I don't. I feel bad, but I want to let you guys know that they still mean a lot to me and if you want me to reply to them I will, but in the authors note at the end of my chapters. I want to thank those especially that have reviewed every chapter so far, you guys deserve a mountain of riches and eternal youth (sorry I can't give you either)! And in case you're all wondering I haven't chosen a name for Shiro-chan yet but I have narrowed it down to five.

And good news! I finally know where this story is going! I have a thick plot instead of "let's have two hot guys molest Ichigo… now what?" and now all I have to do is write it all down. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be, but I can tell you we are no where done. Aaaannnnd if I get a whole lot more reviews maybe my writers block will fix itself? (Puppy eyes)

Inner me: there is no cure for writers block you dumbass!

Why are you always so mean to me? (cries) Anyway please give me feedback, like I said it doesn't even have to be a word, if all you want to give me is a smiley face than go right on ahead! But they sure do make me feel like I'm writing for something ya know? Like my writing has worth if I get lots of feedback!

Inner me: you shouldn't care what people think you pussy!

Wahhh! You're so cruel!

Thank you all for taking time out of your lives to read my story!

Dark77


	7. Chapter 6 I Almost Killed Kuchiki

Warnings: you know what they are by now

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, which is very sad.

I become aware of my body, that's the best way to describe it. It's like my mind has been in a deep slumber, while my body was sluggish, worn out, and incredibly sore. I'm not sure how long I've been out of it but I'm still within a dark fog of drowsiness. My eyes slide back and fourth behind my closed lids, I'm too exhausted to try an open them.

"Ichigooo!"

I groan and turn over into the warmth surrounding me. God I've never felt pillows this soft before.

"Oh Ichi-channn!"

I shrug off the hands shaking my shoulders, muttering something like 'F-off'.

"Um... Ichigo."

I wake a bit more at the sound of Orihime's voice above me. Trying to pry my eyes open is a challenge, only for me to regret it a second later when a blinding light screams at me. Squinting, I moan in anger and turn over and bury my face into the heavenly soft pillows. Damn I was so tired.

"I-ichigo! Please wake up!" Orihime squeals.

I open my eyes again, cautiously this time, and find myself staring into mountainous cleavage.

"What the hell?"

I'm lying between Orihime's legs, my stomach resting on hers while my head is in between her breasts. My arms are hugging her waist, like how a child would coddle a favored toy. She's propped up against the wall, a blush eating up her face but it still does not hide her exhaustion. She is still in her pj's and her long locks are in disarray, her face without any makeup. Urahara is sitting off to the side with a giant grin in his characteristic attire. He, unlike Orihime, is completely awake and seems his normal, chipper, happy self.

Why are events like this suddenly normal to me?

I push myself up and away from the embarrassed girl. "What's going- ow!" I almost collapse when pain radiates from my sides and lower back. It felt as if I was being stabbed by thousands of tiny needles.

Urahara pulls out his fan. "You, my dear, have just been rescued. I wouldn't move around too much if I was you."

My head hurts. "What do mean rescued?" I slowly sit up to avoid jarring my body again. I glance around and realize I'm at Urahara's Shoten, probably in one of the back rooms. Looking out the window, I'm surprised to see the sun has just began it's peak over the horizon telling me it's still very early, probably no later than six in the morning.

"You were brought in about four hours ago, quite a mess if I might add. Do you not remember anything?"

"No." I said, completely lost.

Orihime chimes in. "Mr. Urahara called me shortly after you arrived. I healed most of the damage..." she trailed off, like she wanted to say something more but for whatever reason chose not to. "You were fighting in your sleep, so I had to hold you down while Mr. Urahara examined you."

"Ah, so that's why I woke up on your boobs huh? Those things could restrain King Kong." I grinned as the blush returned full force. "You keep saying I was brought in, I'm assuming that means I didn't get here on my own." I gaze back to the blond shopkeeper and meet his amused visage.

"Yes, Kuchiki-San is being healed by Tessai in another room."

"Healed? What happened to Kuchiki?"

"It seems Grimmjow and Shirosaki don't know how to take a hint. Though, that doesn't surprise me. Those two are about as far away from common sense as one can get. Rukia-san found you in the park with those two and almost didn't get away. Her body took some pretty serious hits. I don't think she'll be waking up anytime soon."

I suddenly felt very heavy, trying to remember anything that I was being told. The park? That was fairly far away from Orihime's apartment complex... How did I get there? The last thing I recall is waking up from my dream. I'd thought I just went back to sleep, but apparently I'd wandered into Karakura park in the middle of the night, and with Grimmjow and Shiro no less. That would take some pretty fantastic coaxing... Like the promise of keeping my virginity, for starters.

"Why don't I remember all of that? You'd think I'd be able to..."

Kisuke shrugged. "I'm not totally sure myself, though I have several theories. Vampires are very good at controlling a person's mind, and even better at wiping it clean of memories. Why do you think they, as a species, were able to remain just fictional beings for hundreds of years? But what I'm not sure of is how they managed to do it. There are at least five techniques that I know of, but all of them are only able to work if there is a link of mind between both vampire and human."

"A mental link?"

"Yes. It would be accomplished by things like fatigue, drugs, alcohol, sleep… Anything that would lower a person's mental barriers and weaken the brain, allowing a vampire to enter and influence a person's thoughts and behaviors. When was the last time you heard of a well dressed business man left for dead in an ally? It's always the druggies, or the mentally unstable, due to the fact that they themselves are easy targets for a hungry vampire looking for a quick meal."

It suddenly clicked. These dreams I'd been having were no coincidence or common nightmares, they were results of something much bigger. If what hat-n-clogs said was true these vampires could make me do just about anything, and make it so I couldn't remember any of it. That thought terrified me. How was I supposed to fight something like that?

Powerlessness was a feeling I was very familiar with, but it was also something I hadn't felt in a long while. I personally liked being in control of my life, to have that illusion that everything happens because I allow it to with decisions I make on a daily basis. My choices are what drive my day to be how I made it. Yeah, I know it's not true. No matter how much you think you run you're own fate, there is always that driver that doesn't see you cross the road, or that man with the gun wanting your pocket change. The fact is we are all simply delusional beings that think we have the power to control the world around us but in reality we are the pawns of the universe: unimportant and powerless.

I hadn't really given this much thought until I'd been forced into staring at the barrel of the gun, in the form of a man that turned into a beast. My street was clear, and the light was green but I put too much faith in the rules I set for my life that I failed to see the incoming car that disregarded the red light. I wasn't prepared because I held the belief that I had all the winning cards and, due to that, the fact I was standing on nothing but sand made the fall that much harder.

My hate for the two vampires increases.

"Ichigo," Orihime asked with uncertainty. "These dreams you've been having... Do they ever involve...?" she let it hang.

"I'm not sure."

From the knowing look she's been giving me these past few days I've stayed with her, it's surprising she hasn't brought it up sooner. I know she knows what my nights have been filled with, it isn't hard to discern the look of empathy she gives me when I recall an almost restless night of sleep when she'd ask me how I'd slept every morning we had just sat down for breakfast. It was just suppose to be light conversation; however it quickly turned into an awkward atmosphere. I just couldn't find the strength that early in the day to lie to her. Plus the bags under my bloodshot eyes probably gave her all the information she needed... That and I was a terrible liar.

"May I inquire as to what dreams my employee speaks of?"

I sigh. "Lately I've been having these... Nightmares, I guess you could call them."

Urahara nods at me, his face pulled into a thoughtful expression. "And what happens in these 'nightmares'?"

"Until last night nothing really terrible, just odd. I'm surrounded by complete darkness, like, to the point where I can't see anything but black, but I'm still able to see myself as if I'm in pure daylight. It's just around me I can't make out anything. At first all I do is walk around-"

"Aren't you afraid of running into anything?" Orihime asks.

I give a blank stare. "Would you really be thinking about that in a dream?"

Orihime returns my look. "Yes."

"... Anyways, my goal is to find light or at least a way out, but I always stop when I hear voices."

The blond man perks at this. "Voices?"

I nod. "Yeah I think it's only two men. All they do is talk really..."

"What do they talk about?"

"Uh..." do I tell them? "I don't know?" Do they really need to know? "Stuff."

"How helpful." the blond man comments dryly.

"And that's basically how it always ends. I just wake up after that."

From the corner of my eye, Orihime fidgets. I turn to her and our eyes meet, her silent question seen in her confusion.

_Then why did you scream?_

At that moment the door slides open to reveal a tall, dark skinned male. Glasses sit atop his nose and block out his eyes, a quality I don't like at all. He turns to the shopkeeper with his face molded into a serious expression. This is the first time I've seen him here, although I suppose only being at this store once I could have easily overlooked him.

"Sir, Miss Kuchiki has stabilized and will wake up in an estimated time of half a day." his voice is deep and somber.

"Thank you, Tessai." Urahara replies, nodding to the mammoth of a man.

Stabilized? Interesting choice of words. I've heard that term too many times to know that death was knocking at the door but was avoided at the last possible moment... Did that midget almost get herself killed just to save me? Kami-sama, now I owe her one... This sucks balls.

"Now then," everyone's attention is once again on the shopkeeper. "Onto more important matters, Ichigo-San?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that all virgins have latent abilities?" he says behind his fan, no doubt hiding one of his many expressions.

The conversation I had with Orihime just last night comes to mind. She said something about special powers or whatnot. Rejection? Or something like that. It sounded cool I guess, I mean, who wouldn't want to be told they had the secret ability to kick ass? However I couldn't help that twinge of doubt that rattled my stomach. Super powered people were only fictional characters you watch for amusement on some TV show, so the fact that I could have the ability to fly or have heat vision seemed a little too far fetched. But I couldn't stop my curiosity.

"What kind of abilities?"

"Latent ones."

I glower at him, a childish grin on his face that looks so uncharacteristic surrounded by stubble and strong masculine features. "No one likes a smart ass old man."

"Forgive me," he doesn't look the least bit apologetic. "But perhaps it's better if Orihime-san explains this part to you. Is it safe to assume you at least have seen what she is capable of?"

I nod and turn my gaze to the girl still glued to her spot propped up against the wall. Her eyes are a bit space-y but I know she's at least been paying half attention. She looked too old for her age, like somebody drained it right from those beautiful grey eyes like water from a straw. I knew she had probably been put in a similar situation that I was in, sitting in front of a man I barley know getting told I had some kind of special ability that I had no idea about until now. "You said your powers are called gifts or something right?"

Her eyes almost look like they are staring right through me. "Yes, they're called this because it's seen as a blessing to whoever needs to awaken it. All females currently on this planet have the power of their own gifts inside them, dormant and oblivious to it. Your gift can only be accessed through special training, and it's different for each woman depending on what her power is."

"So you're telling me every single bitch on this earth has some magical ability locked away deep inside them? So that lady that always glares at me at the supermarket because I called her the 'slowest check-out whore ever' can one day just up and disintegrate me with her laser eyes?"

Orihime giggled. "No, you see, in order for a female to even come close to accessing her powers she needs to one: be a virgin, and two: come into contact with a vampire, her chosen one. And even then it's hard to awaken. The whole purpose of the gift is so the defenseless female has a way to protect herself."

"Wait a minute, what about when the vamp pops her cherry? Doesn't that mean she looses it?"

This is when Urahara breaks into the conversation. "That would be the case if she were to have sex with a human male. Having intercourse with a vampire is different, considering they give you immortality. How can you lose your powers if your body has frozen in time to forever remain the same?"

"So you'd forever be a virgin?"

His fan spreads across his face as his eyes light up. "Well, forever virgin tight."

I roll my eyes. "Pervert."

"In any case, due to the current circumstances I think it's time we start with your own training." he once again looks to the man still standing like an unmovable statue in the doorway, as if waiting for an order. "Tessai, did you examine Miss Kuchiki's leg like I requested?"

"Yes sir, I found exactly what you said would be there, along with heavy traces of spiritual energy from an unknown third party."

The blond man nodded and spoke to me once more. "So you don't have any memories of last night at the park?"

I shake my head. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's perfectly understandable."

"What do you mean there was an unknown third reatsu?" Orihime cuts in, and I'm glad I'm not the only one lost for once.

"When I looked over Kuchiki-San I found the initial wounds that pointed to Shirosaki's and Grimmjow's normal attack patterns. Things like deep gashes, burn marks, constriction and bruises were all over her upper body along with their specific reshi." he makes her sound like a corpse. "However, while examining her left leg I found something interesting."

"Like what?" I asked impatiently.

"A rock."

The room was completely silent for a total of five seconds as that answer brought about a whole new level of curiosity. Orihime seemed just as confused as I was as she sat with her brow furrowed in the closest thing to a scowl as her face would allow. "I don't understand, that's not unusual at all. When you're getting smashed into buildings and cement, getting residue from that caught in your skin is expected." I almost laugh at the casual, innocent way she says that sentence, like everybody experiences getting dragged through cement and thrown through buildings on a daily basis.

"And I agree," Urahara replies. "But this rock was different."

"How?"

That grin I was starting to recognize as a trigger for mind blowing news draws at the corners of his mouth as his eyes bore into mine with such intensity I'm glued to my seat on the cushion.

"Tessai, why don't you show the young ladies what we removed from Kuchiki-San?"

He steps forward with fluidness and intent, swiftly sitting down on the only other seat available at the table. A large hand glides to the center of the wooden structure and places down an object with a hollow clank before removing itself, like an unveiling of a prize.

At first I'm lost as I stare at the object laying innocently on the smooth surface. It's fairly long, about nine inches and thick with two opposing sharpened ends glinting wickedly. It has a roughened texture to it, like someone had been hacking away at it with a blade to get its desired shape. I simply stare at it with a familiar feeling boiling in my stomach.

"That's not a rock." is all I can think to say.

"Well," he says with amusement. "If not a rock, then what is it?"

I didn't say anything, just kept my eyes on the dangerous looking object practically mocking me. Yeah ok, it was made of rock, but I've never seen any sort of rock that looked like a dagger prepared to stab through flesh and bone, and that's exactly what this thing had been made to do. It was crafted to kill. Kuchiki was lucky that thing got her in the leg and not the heart, because there is no doubt it would have stabbed right through anything. I was right when I said it wasn't a rock... This thing was a weapon.

"Ichigo-San."

I finally look up to Kisuke who is studying me like a scientist would to something under a microscope. "Does it look familiar to you?"

"Why would it?"

He smiled, but it wasn't dripping with sarcasm or fake cheerfulness, it was genuine and soft and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not... Wasn't sure of the dread it invoked.

"Because you made it."

The silence of the room was almost uncomfortable. Orihime has a look of shock, Tessai, I learn, always has that same stony expression, and Urahara is still wearing that sad, little smile full of nothing but pity. And all I could manage to say is:

"I need a cigarette."

I stand up and try my best not to run out of the room, just will my legs to walk calmly but briskly until I get outside. No one stops me.

...

The air is still cool and the sky is painted with hues of pink and purple. The town is just beginning its day, only a few cars drive by, and Charlie's has closed only an hour before. I can see a few lights have been lit in windows as people get up to go to work.

Something I should be doing.

With my heart still beating a mile a minute, I reach for my pack of cancer sticks, only to realize I'm still in my pj's and have no pockets. This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?

My sides still ache but I try to ignore the pain in favor of pacing back and fourth in front of the small shop. I have no cigarettes, and therefore have no distraction from the blame wanting to eat me alive.

_I almost killed Kuchiki_. Is the mantra I repeat only in my head in fear of the sour taste it would leave in my mouth if I dared to say it aloud. _I almost killed Kuchiki_.

But how? How did I manage to craft that-that thing? Damn it! Why can't I remember?

_I almost killed Kuchiki_.

My knees buckle and I meet the ground harshly, once again grating my sides but I don't care. My eyes burn and my vision becomes blurry and hot. I don't realize I'm beating my fists into the ground until blood splatters on my face but even then I don't stop.

_I almost killed Kuchiki_.

I don't scream, as a matter of fact I don't say anything. I just keep punching the concrete as if it was at fault for everything that has happened to me in the past week.

_**What if she ducked?**_ A little voice whispered in the back of my head. _**What if she ducked and it got her in the abdomen? Or what if it went higher?**_

_I almost killed Kuchiki_.

Did she scream? Did she even register the pain or was she in too much of it to feel the difference? I imagine her reaction as I plunge the sharpened dagger of slate into her chest, eyes big and full of fear and betrayal. It makes the tears comes down harder and mix with my blood in an ironic swirl on the sidewalk.

_**She carried your body all the way to Urahara's shop, and that's how you thank her?**_ That voice taunts me again. _**She carried you with that thing lodged in her leg. I wonder if it broke right through her bone.**_

_I almost killed Kuchiki_.

_It's all there fault_! My mind tries to place the blame elsewhere, anywhere. _Grimmjow, Shirosaki, it's all their fault! They did this to you! They ruined everything! If not for them you would be getting ready for your job. You would have already eaten breakfast. You would get to walk into that cute little cafe with Mr. Simms's kind smile, and those two bickering sisters to start your day. And now look at what they've done!_

"Those bastards!" I scream. And somewhere I hope they hear me, and feel the same self loathing and uselessness I feel. I hope somewhere deep down... That they kill each other.

"Those bastards!"

_I almost killed Kuchiki_.

"Those bastards!"

_I almost killed Kuchiki_.

"FUCK!"

My hands have gone numb but I don't stop throwing everything I have into each of my bloody fists. I can't stop. The tears no longer fall but that means nothing, the pain in my sides has grown to a point where I almost can't breathe but I don't stop myself from beating into the hard rock beneath me.

I vaguely register the screeches for me to stop as footfalls run towards me. A flash of doe grey eyes and soft hands grabbing at my wrists, pulling me away from the ground now soaked with red. I'm forced to lay back.

"Soten kissune, I reject."

Light. Beautiful orange light and warmth spreads through me. Wetness on my cheek, and I look up to find Orihime crying above me. Her eyes are filled with such sorrow and fear I want to reach up to smack it from her face. It's such a disgusting look.

"You should smile." I say.

That only has the opposite effect, and more tears pour from those big orbs and land on my face. She says something like "you idiot" before the light and warmth disappear far too soon and I'm left empty, and numb. I make no motion to get up from the ground; instead I just close my eyes and hope I don't ever have to open them again. We both sit in the silence of the morning, every once in a while a car will drive by, seemingly unaware of the two girls on the ground in front of the candy store.

The ground is cold, I notice. Hard and freezing as its tiny pebbles dig into my back. I run my now healed fingers over its rugged surface.

"You said..."

The voice is small and broken but it cuts through the silence like a sword. I want to open my eyes but my body has long given up on moving.

"You said only when the world was ending."

Was she going crazy? I try not to giggle at the pointless blabbering.

"You said!" she yells suddenly.

That startles me. Despite the difficulty, I open my eyes to an angry expression. The tears have yet to stop falling but that doesn't take away from the rage in her face, if anything it just adds to it.

"You said only when we needed you most, when the sky was falling! You said!"

That's what she was angry about, words spoken in a joke that I clearly didn't even really mean? Why get so hung up on such pointless shit? People always disappoint. People always say one thing and do another. People will always fail to meet your expectations. So why put so much faith into something so imperfect and flawed? I realize then that Orihime was incredibly pathetic, to think just because I said something that the world was just going to fall into place accordingly.

"You're stupid."

She wants to scream at me, I know by the way her expression gets so severe for a second, but we both know it's pointless. We're equally tired, and drained with little to do but go back inside and pretend this never happened.

She gets up first, making no move to help me, and slowly walks back into the shop.

I want to get up off the uncomfortable cement, but I think my body is too exhausted to move anymore. I sigh and close my eyes again, thinking I could just go to sleep. Sadly I can't get a break.

A shadow suddenly covers me, and I peak open to find the big guy from before towering over me. He's still wearing that mask of pure seriousness as he bends down to scoop me up bridal style. I don't fight it, just lean my head into his strong shoulder and close my eyes again.

...

I wake up stiff but well rested some time later. The sky is dark now; the moon hangs at the top of the window surrounded by stars. I'm lying on the floor in a Japanese style bed; I must have kicked the sheet off in my sleep because it's lying on the floor in a heap. My pj's are gone and in their place is a white yukata that hangs loosely from my shoulders and ends halfway down my thighs. My hair has been braided and rests down my left shoulder. I realize with regret that Orihime probably did it for me.

I sit up slowly, so as not to disturb my sides, which still sting just a bit. There is no sound coming from the shop, and at first I assume everyone is sleeping. My movements are sluggish at best as I stand up and open the door to the room. The hallway is empty and unlit, but it doesn't stop me from trying to navigate through the dark. I turn the corner and at the end of the second hall, a room is lit with three figures sitting at a table. I make my way towards them, now being able to make out the voices. Two men, which I know to be Urahara and a low tone I'm beginning to relate to Tessai, while the other is female. It's not Orihime, too deep for that, and it's elegant if not a bit strained.

Then it hits me.

I sprint to the end not caring anymore for my pain. I have to get there, I have to see her. My feet couldn't of move faster if I tried in my mad dash to the door that held the one woman on this earth that had been draining me of any ounce of happiness for the past day. In fact, I was so desperate I didn't notice the floorboard sticking up, and tripped.

And fell on my face.

"Owwww." I groan.

The door slides open to reveal the three people now staring at me with mild concern. Well... I know hat'n clogs is probably close to laughing at me.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-san?" Urahara asks, voice muffled by his fan as his eyes twinkle with mirth.

"Nooo." I groan again.

"You should be more careful, ape."

I growl and lift my head to glare heatedly at the smug face of Rukia Kuchiki. She is wearing the same thing I am, and from what I can see looks no worse for wear. Orihime must have patched her up after Urahara was done examining her. Those big blue eyes are as condescending and self righteous as the day we met.

"Why was I worried about you again?"

She smirks at me. "Maybe because I saved your life."

"Don't remind me."

I pull myself up from the floor, cursing my luck. "Where's Orihime?"

"She went home for the night. I told her to go get some rest." Urahara answered while sipping at a cup of hot liquid. I glance around the table and note that all of them look exhausted. The only one that doesn't look ready to pass out is Tessai, but even I can make out the black bags forming just under his glasses.

I sigh and take a seat at the table with them. To my surprise, one of the little plushies jumps onto the wooden surface and places the same hot beverage Urahara is drinking in front of me. "Thanks." I say out of habit.

The little bird nods and runs off again.

"So," I try to start a conversation in the sudden silence that befalls the room. "What were you guys discussing before I came in?"

"More like fell in." Kuchiki huffs.

_Oh, screw this bitch!_ I'm about to rip into her, injuries be damned, but hat'n clogs intervenes before I can retort. "We were actually discussing what happened, since Rukia is the only one who remembers anything."

"You mean at the park?" I ask.

"Yes. I certainly would like to know what happened and how you managed to unlock your powers without so much as a day of training."

"What is that unusual or something?" I ask.

He suddenly looks very uneasy. "Trust me when I say it's a good thing that a majority of females don't realize they have destructive capabilities." The blonde shopkeeper shudders. "Could you imagine the world if every virgin could access their abilities as easily as you have demonstrated?"

"I'd imagine we would long rule the world by now, and men would be our slaves." I say it as a joke, but it only seems Kuchiki thinks it's funny. I swear I even see Tessai look a bit pale.

"Yes, well, let's just have Rukia-san recount the events to you and hope it strikes some hidden memory."

We all turn our attention to the dark haired, petite woman at the table. Now that I'm really looking at her in the light of the room I notice how insipid her skin is. Even if it's clear of the severe battle wounds I can make out the way it trembles as if trying to hold itself together. Her whole tiny form looks broken and stony. Guilt once again swells inside me heavily, and not just from the wounds I gave her but for the battle I left for her to fight alone. All this time I've only been a nuisance, someone who only gets in the way. I'm the freakin' damsel in distress and it kills me.

"Well," she begins. "As I just got done telling these two, I was patrolling the city as were my orders. I had just been an hour into my shift, when I felt a source of reshi not far from Orihime's apartment complex. At fist I thought nothing of it due to its small amount, almost undetectable, but I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd check it out in case it lured one of the local vamps out from hiding."

You could see the slight bitterness in her eyes as she recounted being none the wiser to what was going on. She looked almost downtrodden. "Upon further inspection I noticed the reshi didn't quite add up to that of a human. It was too dense and compressed, like it was being controlled with great accuracy and strength.

"I then realized that I had made… a slight miscalculation. I rushed towards the source, that had gradually moved away from the apartments, and was now located near the center of town."

The park…

"By the time I got there I found not only two of the most powerful pure breaded vampires, but you, sandwiched in between them, looking like a pathetic ragdoll." Her blue eyes cut right through me and I look away in shame at the callous comment.

"As soon as they felt me, they let go of you and altered into their true forms. I knew from watching full vamps fight before that I had slim chance of fending them off without backup but I figured if I could just get to you," our eyes meet. "Then I would have an adequate bargaining chip to get us both out of there."

"What, you were going to threaten me in hopes that that would stop them?" I asked skeptically.

She gives me a glance, and then upturns her nose in a very holier-than-thou look that makes my blood boil. "You'd be surprised what that would have done. Vamps will do anything for their mates, even kill their own children. I knew I could make them bow down on their hands and knees if I so commanded it, as long as I had my blade to their mates' throat… even if that mate was _you_."

Again, I felt that same punch to the gut at the belittling tone as if I was some pile of trash. I had an inkling her sour mood had to do with my help in her near death experience earlier, but I was never good at taking insults lying down.

"From what I heard you were a _pathetic mess_ when you came here, so I'm guessing your _brilliant_ plan didn't work out as well as you hoped." I sneered.

For a brief instant I thought I saw her smirk at me, but it was gone to quickly be replaced by that arrogant façade. "It did work, but I did say I had to get to you first, and to do that I had to slip by two very angry purebloods so of course there was going to be injury… and then there's the fact that you had a big part of it too."

"What do you mean?"

"One instant you were passed out on the ground… and the next you were glowing."

That got everyone's interest.

"I've never seen anything like it. You were glowing a bright blue and your hands shot out to your sides like this-" she pauses to lift her tiny arms out on either side of her, parallel to the floor. Her hands were in a strange position, both pinky finger and thumb met in the center of her palms while the other three fingers remained outstretched on each hand. "As soon as you did this, the earth around you crumbled and blasted out in different directions like the bullets of a gun."

"Fascinating!" the blonde shopkeeper's eyes light up, like some child in a candy store. His fan spreads over his jaws as I see the beginnings of a grin twist the ends of his lips.

"Your mates got the worst of it. I was lucky enough to get behind a tree, though not without consequence." She touches a spot on her leg and rubs it as if it's still hurting her. "When it was all over they were gone and you were sprawled out on the ground again, unconscious. I picked you up and brought us here, and that's all I can remember."

"I'm sorry." I don't really know what else to say, even when I'm drowning within my own guilt. It seems appropriate but at the same time I want to say so much more to her, want to thank her for saving my life and nearly dying for me at the hands of two horny vampires, but that's all I can manage.

"Sorry for what?" she asks, generally perplexed. "You were probably the only thing that saved me."

"But… your leg."

"You should see the park. If anything I think the trees would like an apology" She snorts.

"But I almost killed you!" I can't believe she's just brushing this off like it was no big deal.

"You didn't almost kill me." Kuchiki scoffs as if I insulted her. "I don't even think you were fully conscious at the time. What makes you think I would blame you for something you had no control over? And besides, as you said you hit me in the leg, no where near any vital organs so why are you blabbering like a child?"

I was speechless. Why wasn't she angry? Or at the least upset?

"Don't look at me like that. What were you expecting me to yell at you, hold a grudge perhaps? Don't be so hard on yourself. Clearly I'm fine and the whole situation was dealt with. Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't unlocked your powers, I might not even be here because your mates might have killed me."

I stare at her for a long moment and process what she's saying. _It's not my fault. I had no control over my actions. Kuchiki's safe, and not dead, because I saved her. It didn't hit her heart. _

_I didn't almost kill Kuchiki._

"So I have no need to feel guilty?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid. "None at all."

"Good, then… you're a midget bitch who can't shut her agonizingly, big, fat, arrogant mouth for two seconds, and as far as I'm concerned you can go choke on a fat dick because we all know you love the cream, you cum dumpster Shorty Mc Short Short!"

_Damn that felt good!_

Kuchiki smirks. "How long have you been holding that in?"

"Far too long." I say, exasperated.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I think its time we all turn in. After all tomorrows a big day!"

Urahara seems as if he's about to piss himself of excitement. "Why what's going on tomorrow?" I ask.

That gleam returns again. "Because my dear, tomorrow your training begins!"

"By training you mean tests." The black haired woman spits.

"Ah Rukia-chan! How could you assume I would treat Miss Kurosaki like an experiment?"

I roll my eyes. "Because you totally would. I saw the way you looked at me earlier, like you were trying to dissect me with your eyes."

"So mean! I would only do that to see you naked!"

"PERVERT!"

…..

There we go! Second part done! I was going to put in Ichigo's first day of training but this chapter was getting kinda long, we're talking 21 pages. I'm tired as hell.

Now is the part where I reply to all of those who reviewed my story so far, I'm going from most recent to least (in case anybody cares).

writers-411: I thought I recognized your name! You wrote **cupid sucks**! That was amazing and I've must of read it like five times. I love your stories and it's an honor to know a fellow writer enjoys my own stories. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Orion's lover: I'm so pleased you've enjoyed my story and have reviewed every chapter. I know not a lot of people do this and I look forward to your responses. Your words have encouraged me to continue writing this fanfic, and I wish to thank you!

Couldbecrazy: your list was very helpful to me in figuring out shiro-chan's name. I'm relieved I'm not the only one with name issues, or just issues in general lol.

Meyome2012: I'm glad you like my story, I'm happy to write it. I want to thank you for taking the time to read it and give me your feedback! It means a lot to me.

Toolazytologin: no worries I have a plan! Their love triangle is very complex and I have it all figured out. I hope I surprise you with it!

Namikazemia: I love femichi fics too! Thanks for your kind words of encouragement for they keep the chapters coming!

XxitalyangelxX: you'll see what makes her special… it's actually kinda sad, but I hope I connect all the dots and wow you.

Ktiris: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thank you for cheering me on through this fic.

Anomalylady: thank you for telling me my first person was good! Your reviews always make me feel empowered and ready for typing! And I love your username too!

To the two guests: thanks to the both of you! I'm happy you enjoy my imagination and obsession with bleach lol.

The fox knight: thanks and I'm happy you like, hope it's been good so far for you and you enjoy it.

Minata-nya: my fist reviewer ever! You rock, just so ya know. I hope what I've written so far was just as good as the beginning. Thank you for your support!

All of you guys are so awesome it kills me!

Till next time,

Dark77


End file.
